A Chance to Heal
by Lorneglomper
Summary: It was difficult to put her past behind her. All the pain, anger, and betrayal. Kathryn felt she was on the right track. That was until someone from her past is back. Someone she thought she'd never see again. Now things're going to change. Possibly for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting up in bed, Maggie yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Grimacing slightly as she felt her joints pop. She ran her fingers through her hair as she slowly became more alert. Her eyelids slowly lifted, she did a brief scan of her bedroom. Noting the clothes and garbage that littered the floor. As she pushed the covers off of herself, she made a mental note to clean up later. Standing up, she gathered some clothes from her dresser. A simple pair of dark jeans along with a dark green sweater. For once the weather was actually pleasant enough to wear it. Something she'd been dying to wear for months now. Ever since the first day of September. Along with other things that she was hoping to do with her Mother later that day. Mostly getting pumpkins to carve with her. Maybe roasting some seeds as well. Traditions that they had only recently started together.

They only started it a couple of years ago. Both hadn't really done much for Halloween in twenty years. Not since her _Father had-she_ wasn't going to think about him today. Not now, She hadn't thought of him in so long. But lately she hadn't been able to think of anything but him. How he used to help her carve pumpkins. Or how he used to make leaf piles for her and her friends. And when he took them trick'r'treating in their neighborhood with Nancy. Usually dressed in costumes that would match hers. Even a few times convincing her Mom to dress up with her. These were the only few good memories that she had with her Father. All of which she didn't really want to think upon. It hurt too much to think of him.

Heading into the bathroom, she shoved her clothes into the cupboard under the sink. Trying even harder to push thoughts of her Father to the back of her mind. Focusing on just getting ready for the day. Nothing was going to distract her from spending time with her Mother. Not thoughts of a Father who wasn't worth a thought or tear. And on the Mother who got them out of that situation. It was over, done with, and gone. Just like he was.

Dead, punished and gone.

Once out of the shower, she quickly dried off. Using her hair-towel to wipe off her mirror. Looking at her reflection, she gave a soft sigh. Her face wasn't exactly ugly. But the lack of sleep was showing. Mostly through the rather large under eye bags she had. Those weren't exactly hard to hide with make-up. Well, most of it could be hidden with make-up. She sometimes wasn't sure if what she used worked well. Sometimes she felt she could still easily see them on particularly bad days.

Ignoring this, she quickly got ready for the day. Then she quickly made up her face. And putting her hair into a bun as she headed out of the bathroom. Humming to herself as she gathered her things. Shoving them in the purse she had on top of her dresser. Frowning slightly as she struggled to zip it up. In a low voice she muttered to herself,"_Alright, it'll be a few hours before Mom gets here._"

"_I probably should clean my room sometime today._",she sighed. That wasn't something she was entirely looking forward to. As actually cleaning it up was making her somewhat anxious. But leaving it there was bugging her in a different way. Mostly shame that she wasn't keeping her room clean. And the idea that her Mom could possibly come in and see how she lived made her feel bad. Despite the fact that her Mom didn't actually go into her room whenever she visited. Though her anxiety didn't seem to care about that kind of thing. It was too strong to ignore entirely as she set her purse back on top of the dresser. Then she quickly picked up the pieces of clothes that littered her bedroom floor. Heading into the hallway to put them into her hamper. Making a mental note to herself that she should the laundry when she got home. As of yesterday, she was actually running out of clothes to wear. Well, clean clothes to wear. A part of her brain noted that she could wear the same clothes for a while. If they weren't too terribly stained or smelly. Of course she wouldn't do that. Even if it was really tempting to do some days. It just wasn't hygienic and she knew it.

And she wanted to do things that were more healthy. That had been a goal of hers since New Years. One that she'd been somewhat up keeping. Somewhat. A few times she just felt too tired to really make a homemade meal and got Mcdonald's. Sometimes getting Subway when she wanted to feel faux-healthy. When she got back to her room, she picked up the bags of fast food off the ground. Shoving them into each other as she picked up the rest of the trash. Once she was done, she hurried into her kitchen and shoved the garbage ball into the trash. Then went back to fix her bed for the day.

Once that was done, she checked the time on the stove. It would only be a few more hours before her Mom showed up. So she decided to make a quick snack. Not wanting to eat too much before they went to get lunch. Nothing too heavy but nothing too light either. As she didn't want to be too hungry before her Mom came over. So she checked her cupboard for whatever would soothe her cravings. Giving it a good once over as she thought of what she wanted. Debating a few seconds before grabbing her some pumpkin spice cookies. Closing the cupboard, she went into the living room. Plopping down on the couch quickly snatching up the remote from the spot next to her. Turning on the T.V. to the news. Hoping to find out what the weather was going to be like. Before the commercial was over, she heard her phone ringing from her in her bedroom. Inwardly groaning at how she had forgotten to grab it. Getting up, she set the cookies on the spot next to her. Then she practically sprinted into her room. Picked up her phone from the dresser. Raising an eyebrow at the name, it was her Mother. When she slid her finger over the green phone. Before she could speak, her Mom asked,"Pumpkin, have you watched the news yet?"

"No, I just got the T.V turned on when you called me.",she answered. Noting that her Mom's voice sounded nervous and urgent. The only other time she sounded like this was before they left her Father. Frowning, she asked,"Why? What happened?"

Her Mom stayed silent for a few moments. Making anxiety twist in her guts as she repeated her question as she stared at her phone. A moment later, her Mom answered,"Nancy is on the news. _Her...her_ house burned down, Pumpkin."

"_Was she-was she _**_inside?!_**",Maggie questioned. Her voice going a few octaves higher as she hurried back to her living room. The report was still going on about what had happened. Not saying anything about Nancy at all. They were talking about how it had started. As well as some of what happened beforehand. Looking down at her phone, she asked,"_**Mom? The Hell happened?!**_"

"_Sh-she came to me a couple of weeks ago...she said she saw your Father in her nightmares._",her Mom muttered. Not even listening to her daughter as she continued to tell her about what happened. How Nancy had claimed that her Father was out to get her. Or something that looked like her Father was coming to get her. Maggie's eyes widened as her Mom continued,"_She said he...she said he was going to__** kill**__ her..._"

"_And then he was coming for __**us...**_"


	2. Chapter 2

That wasn't possible. That just wasn't possible at all. Her Mother must be wrong. The dead can't come back no matter what. She put her phone out for a second. Took a deep breath then put her phone back to her ear. In a calm voice, she stated, "Mom, that's just not possible."

"Dad's been dead for years, he can't come back for us.",she added. Wondering what really happened to Nancy. What made her tell her Mother all these things. And what was wrong with her at all? Did Nancy have some sort of breakdown? Figuring she'd visit her later, she said,"Let's just go get for Halloween. We can talk about this later."

"Pumpkin, she sounded so convincing, she even had injuries.",her Mother insisted. Injuries? Did that mean that Nancy was harming herself? What would make her do this to herself? It was just so mind boggling. Her mouth turned into a frown as she tried to think of what could've happened. Why Nancy would even think of harming herself. This hadn't made any sense at all. Nancy didn't seem like the type. But then again was there really a set _'type'_ for this? In a calm voice, she stated,"I think she might have been hurting herself, Mom. There's _no way_ that Dad could've gotten to her."

"Things like that **don't happen** outside of terrible horror movies.",Maggie added. Assuring both her Mother and herself of this fact. There was no possible way that something like that could happen. Only in horror movies. It made her feel more at ease as she relaxed herself. Then she asked,"Are you still at home or something? Where are you?"

"I'm parked in at a Circle K, Pumpkin.",her Mother answered. Not too far from where she lived. So it wouldn't be too long before she would show up. Checking her hair, Maggie stated,"Okay, good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Her Mother confirmed this and hung up. Leaving her completely alone with her own thoughts. None of this situation had made any sense to her. All she wanted to do was go see her childhood friend. What was going on with Nancy? Why had her home burned down at all? It just seemed so disturbing. But she didn't know what to make of it. Nor did she really understand it. She bit her lip as she tried to push it out of her mind. Ignore what she was thinking and focus on her plans for the day. Like she usually did when her Dad was brought up. Ignore it, focus on something else. Bury the idea under more ideas until she couldn't remember her original thought. Not healthy in the slightest bit, but it worked for her. Made it easier for her to cope with her issues. Unhealthy or not.

She decided to wait for her Mother by the living room window. Wanting to do something to keep busy. They could go see Nancy later to clear up some things. Find out exactly what she really was doing. For now, she just had to focus on her Mom. As she leaned against the window, she hummed. Watching the road as she did. A little while later, she noticed her Mother pull up into her driveway. She hurried turned off the lights in her home. Then hurried out to join her. Once in the car, they greeted each other. Maggie buckled up as her Mother pulled out of her driveway.

Calmly, she asks, "So where do you want to go first?"

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm starving.",her Mother answered. Which was fine by her. She wasn't the only one who was super hungry. So she nodded in agreement. Then suggested they go get Taco Bell, as they hadn't gone in months. Her Mother agreed. They pulled out of the driveway as they chatted about other things. Mostly Maggie trying to fill the awkward silence. Anything to keep things lighter. Faking a smile as she stared at the road ahead. Sadly, the conversation didn't last long. Then quiet slowly overtook them. She couldn't really think of anything for them to discuss. So she just spent the time staring out the window. It was the most uncomfortable ride she'd been on in a long time. And as her Mother neared the restaurant, she asked,"Do you think we should visit Nancy? Just to see how she's doing?"

That made her raise her eyebrow in surprise. Her mouth turned into a slight frown as she turned to her Mother. In a calm voice, she answered,"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Mom."

After all, she had wanted to see her childhood friend. But she hadn't known how to ask her. A part of her was grateful that her Mother asked first. Soon as her Mother parked, she headed inside. Toying with her hair as she waited. Thinking of what she wanted. Once her Mother came in, she moved up to the register to order.

A little while later, they were back in the car. Heading towards the Wal-mart. Neither still talking as they drove. Instead they listened to music to keep the awkward silence at bay. It barely did. It also didn't keep her mind from thinking of Nancy. The way her Mom talked about her injuries. Sure she could have asked what they were. But a part of her told her to dismiss them. And continue to dismiss them. There wasn't a good reason to dwell on them. At least not in the way that her Mother had. A part of her was concerned they were done by her. Some form of stress that she couldn't cope with. Like she'd read most people who harmed themselves had.

Which seemed more plausible than some ghost come back _for..for __**something**_. Whatever it was, she didn't really know. Revenge? Misplaced anger? Who cares? It wasn't real, it wasn't true. All of whatever it was, was in Nancy's head. Thankfully she'd get help in the hospital she was in.

Shaking her head, she noticed they were finally arriving at the store. Forcing a smile on her face, she asked,"So what should we look at first, Mom?"

"I vote we look for costumes first.",her Mother said. That sounded like a good idea in her mind. Also more fun. They had plenty of time to look at other stuff. And it would be fun to laugh at the cheesy rip off costumes they put out. As they left the car, she asked,"Alrighty. Do you think they got any uglier costumes than last year?"

"Maybe? I don't think they can get sillier than the whole knock-off Rey costume.",her Mother answered. Which she sort of agreed with. It would be hard to get sillier than that. Though she knew that people liked to rip off popular things. Maggie was sort of hoping they would have sillier. Like maybe a rip off of Deadpool or something. Her grin grew as they headed towards the costumes. As soon as they reached it, they noticed it wasn't all that crowded. Which seemed odd considering how close it was to Halloween. In fact the store itself was rather empty for what the day it was. But neither said anything on it as they checked the costumes. There were the generic witch and vampire. One weird sexy-bee that looked uglier than the picture. Most of them did. She joked to her Mother that it was for people who wanted to look like a fuzzy yellow ball.

They shared a laugh as they passed it. Both started looking for a costume in the earnest. Maggie hadn't really thought of what she wanted to be. Last year she went as a witch. The year before that she just went as a ladybug. That costume was just utterly itchy and ugly. She swore to never wear anything like that again. This year, she debated between the generic vampiress complete with goofy fangs. Or the rip-off Daenerys costume that had the cheapest wig she'd ever seen. It was like the bottom of the barrel-stringy thing. She put it back as she checked for another one. Deciding that the vampiress costume was a last resort. Though she hoped that she didn't really have to use it. As she was never really a big fan of vampires. Mostly thanks to a horror movie she'd viewed as a child. One that she could vaguely remember now. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was getting a costume she enjoyed. As she picked up the next one. It was interesting. A clown costume. One that sort of resembled the Pennywise clown from that movie. The movie freaked the Hell out of her. Maybe it would be cool for her to dress up as him?

Maggie grabbed both costumes as she turned to her Mother. In a calm voice, she asked,"You find anything yet, Mom?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she saw what was in her Mother's hands. It looked like a cat costume. With a realistic cat head attached. With a grin, her Mother said, "I'm going as this."

The idea of it creeped her out a bit. But she didn't want to ruin her Mother's fun. Instead, she stated,"Cool. I don't think your cat's going to like it much."

"True, but he'll forgive me later.",her Mother said. Which she guessed was true. Michael, her Mother's cat, was generally forgiving of anything her Mother did. She was the only one that he liked. He somewhat tolerated her existence. And she shrugged as she stated, "True, he would."

"Anyway, I need your opinion.",she stated. Holding up both the witch and knock-off Pennywise costume. Shaking the witch costume, she asked, "Witch?"

"Or creepy clown?",she continued shaking the other costume. Her Mother eyed both costumes for a moment. Looking thoughtful as she reached to touch one. Then the other with a slightly cautious expression. Though she wasn't entirely sure why. She couldn't remember her having colourphobia. She raised an eyebrow as she waited. After a while, her Mother answered,"I say, go with the clown. But get make-up instead of wearing that ugly mask."

"I was thinking that I'd do that too, Mom.",she stated as she put the witch costume back. Then they both headed towards the decorations. There were a few, they could easily see. A few pumpkin headed creatures that were sort of a cliche. Cool, but still a major cliche that she was rather bored of. Once they were there, they checked some props for windows. Standard creepy dummies that made weird noises. Others that were stick on figures who's eyes moved. These ones didn't seem to be working. Maggie figured that the batteries probably were worn out. From kids who liked to mess with them. So they moved on to the other stuff.

Her Mother picked up a styrofoam tombstone _'Yul B Next'_. The punny name on it made her roll her eyes. But it seemed to make her Mother happy. And she took it with her as they looked at other creepy creatures. Blow up cats and a coffin with a pop-up corpse. It looked cool, but it was a hundred dollars. Not what she really wanted to spend on one item. Sure she didn't really have a budget, but she felt it was too expensive. Instead she decided to get the inflated cat. One that moved it's head funny. Holding it up, she said,"Looks sort of like, Michael."

"Yeah, if he were made of rubber.",her Mother agreed as they moved on. Both started talking about the sweets they should get for the kids. Whether or not they should carve jack'o'lanterns at all this year. As they never really lasted. And it just seemed like a waste of time. While they picked up other items for their houses, they agreed not to get pumpkins. At least not real ones. Deciding that the fake plastic ones were probably better. Maggie picked four out. Two for her Mother and two for herself. Once they were finished, they headed towards the candy aisle.

While they headed towards it, someone called her and her Mother's name._..their real names..._the voice said,"_**Kathryn? Loretta? Kathryn, Loretta is that you?**_"

Ignoring it, she hurried towards the candy aisle. Figuring if she didn't answer, they would give up. But that didn't happen. Instead the voice seemed to get closer. She didn't look back as they walked. Jumping slightly as whoever it was grabbed her shoulder. Turned her around to face them. It was...it was a friend she hadn't seen in a long time. Taller than herself, pale as a sheet and wearing dark clothing. His dark eyes full of concern. In a soft voice, she said,"Hello, Quentin."


	3. Chapter 3

It was unreal, seeing Quentin after all this time. How much he had grown from the tan healthy-looking five-year-old she remembered him as. Now he was lanky, scrawny, and pale. Dark hair mussed around his face. He was wearing dark baggy clothing that made him look thinner. As he stood in front of her, she noticed how he held himself. Arms crossed against his chest. Shifting his weight from one sneakered foot to the other. Looking down at her, his mouth twisted in a frown. For a moment, he said nothing. All he did was stare down at her in complete awkward silence. Like he was possibly picking what to say to her. Or even what he wanted to demand of her. A minute later, he said,"I almost didn't recognize you, you've changed so much."

"You seem to be doing well, Kathy.",he added. His words held a somewhat bitter weight to them. Like he was expecting her to be a wreck or something. Kathryn did her best to keep her face neutral. Which was all she could do to keep herself from freaking out. As she gripped her purse tighter, she stated,"I've been working with a therapist for a bit now. She's really been helping me out."

"That's good, that's really good.",Quentin told her. Though his tone didn't match his words in the slightest. It was slowly making her uncomfortable as they stared at each other. Why was he so angry with her? What had she done to make him so agitated? Before she could ask, he stated,"Things haven't been great for me or for Nan. We haven't been sleeping or anything for days."

"_We've been having these horrible nightmares...really vivid, painful, nightmares about y-your Dad..._",he trailed off. This is what her Mother told her that Nancy said. Kathryn glanced over at Loretta. Her Mother had a frozen look on her face. One that she really couldn't interpret well enough. Carefully, she reached over and gripped her Mother's hand. Trying to silently reassure her Mother. Of what she wasn't entirely sure of. Loretta gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Quentin continued,"You're perfectly fine but me and Nan have been in Hell for almost a week. How the are you fine and we're not?"

"What do you want me to tell you?",she snapped. Kathryn glared up at him, her mouth twisted in a sneer. Whatever was happening to him wasn't her fault. She didn't know what they were experiencing, but it wasn't her problem. In a low voice, she stated,"You two need help for whatever's wrong with you. There's no boogieman out to get you."

"You're just sleep deprived and hallucinating.",she told him. That probably wasn't the only thing wrong with him. But it definitely was a contributing factor. No ghost coming back to life. Just both of these guys doing, something, to keep themselves awake. Not...not...Kathryn let go of her Mother's hand. Pressed her palms over her eyes gently. Then she added,"Get some professional help, Quen. I can't do anything for you."

What he did next surprised her. As she turned from him, he shoved her very hard. Hard enough that she fell on her side and dropped the things in her hands. Her mouth open in a little_ 'o'_ of surprise. Looking up at him, she saw the barely controlled rage in his face. Then he said,"**_Fuck you, Kathy. Nan's house burned down cuz of your fucking Dad and that's all you got to say?! Get some help I can't do anything for you?!_**"

"**_THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU WANT HER TO DO?!_**",Loretta shouted at him. Surprising both of them as she pressed her fingertip into Quentin's chest. Quite hard from the look on his face. Glaring him in the face, she asked,"What exactly did you want out of this, Quen? We can't give you answers to something we don't know."

"We don't know how we can help you.",she stated. Poking his chest various times for emphasis. Teeth barred in a grimace as she stood in front of her child. Shielding Kathryn from her former friend. Kathryn didn't move from the spot on the floor. She was too surprised to really do anything as she stared at them. Glancing from Quentin's face and the back of her Mother's head. And for a moment, no one talked. No one moved. It was also then that she noticed there were several people watching. Some whispering among themselves. Clearly unsure of what to do. A few talking about getting a Wal-Mart employee.

Loretta took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Turning back to her daughter, she helped her to her feet. Along with helping her pick up her things. Looking at Quentin, Loretta stated,"I understand that this is scary, Quentin. But you just can't come up to us and do this."

"And this isn't the best place to talk about all of this.",her Mother added. People were starting to disperse but few were still gawking at them. Few doing it subtly, others just openly. Kathryn debated putting her hood up as she headed to the check out lanes. Trying her best to ignore everyone else aside from her Mother. Which included Quentin, who was following after them. Thankfully, he wasn't asking questions. He wasn't yelling at her or her Mother. Instead he had his hands in his hoodie pockets. Keeping his head down as he followed after them. After they got to the self check-out, her Mother asked,"You okay, Pumpkin?"

Setting down her items, she glanced at her Mother. Her eyebrow raised questioningly and tilted her head. Hoping her expression could convey how she was feeling. Loretta nodded slightly as she stated,"Okay, that was a stupid question. I know that. But I figured that I should ask."

It was just a simple question. One that didn't warrant her acting like such a giant baby. But she wasn't sure why she couldn't calm herself down. Even though, nothing really happened. All that happened was Quentin being an asshole. She took another deep breath. Then she set her things in the bags on the side. Kathryn said in the calmest voice she could muster,"I'm sorry, Mom. I don't mean to be such an asshole."

"Hey, it's fine. We're just a little overwhelmed from everything.",Loretta said. Trying to reassure her daughter that it wasn't that bad. It didn't make her feel any less guilty. As she started paying for her things, her Mother added,"You're not the one who needs to apologize for anything."

Both of them glance over their shoulders at Quentin. Who seemed very interested in the tiles on the floor. His expression looking like he was pretending he didn't hear them. Or at least that's how it looked like to Kathryn. Loretta cleared her throat as she crossed her arms. Her foot gently tapping the floor as she stared at him. Kathryn immediately recognizing the stern gaze from times she gotten in trouble as a child. Making her somewhat uncomfortable as she finished paying up. Looking over at Quentin, she noticed his gaze would momentarily move from the floor to them. Then back at the floor for a few minutes. The action itself was almost comedical. If it wasn't for the fact that Quentin looked so sickly and tired. She still somewhat found herself fighting the urge to giggle behind her hand. Instead, she just picked up her things and receipt.

Stepping out of the way to let her Mother pay. But her Mother didn't move, instead she just kept her gaze on Quentin. Who stood there silently for a few moments. His mouth turned down in an awkward frown. Softly, he apologized for his outburst at Kathryn. Along with pushing her as hard as he had. It wasn't exactly his fault. He was sleep deprived after all. So she forgave him for that. As they waited for Loretta to finish paying, she asked,"Are you planning on seeing Nancy anytime soon?"

"Her Dad won't let me see her.",he stated. That information surprised her. Why wouldn't Nancy's Dad let him visit her? When she asked him about this, he answered,"Donald says that I'm a bad influence on Nancy. And that if I try to contact her again, he'll have me arrested."

Now that didn't sound like Donald to her. He never seemed to dislike Quentin before. Then again that was almost twenty years ago. Things clearly have changed since then. It still seemed so weird that Donald didn't trust him. Kathryn elected to not dwell on it. Instead, she stated,"You? A bad influence? Pff, Nancy's the one who used to lead us into trouble."

"Remember the time she convinced us to break into that abandoned house?",she quipped. It was a very old place just outside the neighborhood they all lived. One that the other kids called a _'spook house'_. And that anyone who went in never came out. Despite how silly that sounded, it inspired Nancy to go in. Taking them both in with her. But all they found was dusty old furniture and one rat corpse. Nothing even remotely scary. Then again they were only in there for twenty minutes before Donald dragged them out. All of them got chewed out for going in. They also got grounded for two weeks. But Nancy didn't seem to care, she loved it.

Quentin gave a small smile at this. He stated,"Sucks we only found that dead rat. I kinda wished we found something worth while."

"Like old coins or toys?",Kathryn suggested. He nodded his head at this. They probably wouldn't have taken it, but it would've been cooler than dusty old furniture. Some of which was covered in white sheets. Which none of them understood why. As they talked about past adventures, she couldn't help but smile. Kathryn missed the days of them all hanging out together. The dynamic that their group had together. It wasn't perfect but it was fun. Especially when Nancy found things for them to explore. And Quentin brought along snacks for them to enjoy. Along with the toys that Kathryn got from-she shook her head at this. Reminding herself to not think of **_HIM._** Instead, she turned to see if her Mother was done checking out. And saw that she was getting her receipt. As they all walked together, she asked,"What happened to Nancy's Mom by the way? They didn't mention her on the news."

Quentin's previously cheerful expression immediately faded. His face turned completely pale as he stared at the ground. Biting his bottom lip as they walked. Tilting her head, she asked,"Quen? What's wrong? What happened to Mrs. Holbrook?"

"...well, she was visiting Nancy before the fire.",he started. Then he went on to explain that she was spending the night. That both her and Donald were keeping Quentin out. Which Kathryn understood. She didn't exactly find it okay but she understood Nancy's Mom's mode of thinking. That she wanted to keep her daughter away from a perceived threat. But that still didn't explain what happened to her Mother. Quentin stated,"Nancy had a plan to bring_...you-know-who_ out into the real world."

"She said she brought his hat out before and showed it to me.",he added. Ignoring this, she made a motion for him to get on with it. As she was getting impatient. This wasn't sounding good. And it still didn't explain what happened to Nancy's Mother. When Quentin finished the story, her blood ran cold. He stated,"From what I heard, one of the traps she set up created a spark. One of which caught the walls on fire. Nancy tried to put it out but she couldn't."

"Nor could she reach her Mother who was sleeping in an upstairs bedroom.

Kathryn glanced at her Mother, who looked as horrified as she was. Her stomach twisted in knots as they headed to Loretta's car. It was also a reason why Quentin couldn't see her. Probably the only real reason for why he couldn't see her. Nancy was probably badly burned. And a part of her mind realized that her other friend was_...was probably going to be charged with arson and murder._


	4. Chapter 4

In that moment, she realized they weren't going to be able to visit her. Depending on her injuries, Nancy probably was in police custody by now. Probably being charged with involuntary manslaughter. Which would follow a huge media frenzy. _**'Chief's estranged daughter burns down house and kills mother'**_. Nancy would demonized by every news outlet. Trying to make it seem like Nancy wanted her Mother dead. Twisting anything they could to make her into a monster.

Kathryn felt her heart sink as she looked up at Quentin. Surely he realized this by now? How couldn't he? It was glaringly obvious to her. Her stomach churned slightly as she realized he hadn't come to this conclusion. And she asked,"_...ha...do you know if she's been charged with anything yet?_"

Quentin shook his head in confusion. For a moment, he didn't seem to get it. Then a look of realization came over his face. It seemed strange that he hadn't come to this sooner. But she wasn't going to comment on it. Instead she reached out to pat his shoulder but decided against it. As he probably wouldn't want her to touch him right now. Kathryn glanced at her Mother for support. Hoping that she would know what to do. She was looking at him worriedly. In a calm voice, she said,"So as far as we know, Nancy is a free woman."

"But we probably won't be able to visit her.",she added. Which was obvious but they needed to hear it out loud. Just to confirm what they already knew. As they all headed into the parking lot, Kathryn asked,"Do you want to come to my place, Quen?"

He looked at her confused as she continued,"It's probably better that you're not alone. Especially with what's been happening."

There was no way she was leaving him alone in this condition. The poor guy was too wired to be left alone. A part of her was worried that he'd harm himself. Either by trying to stay awake or by accident. As she couldn't tell how good his reflexes were. She just hoped that he'd agree. Otherwise she wouldn't know what to do. Luckily for her, he nodded his head. Quentin rubbed his eyes as he said,"Yeah, that'd be good. I don't got any more money for a taxi."

That concerned her but she didn't say anything on it. Instead, she just continued on to her Mother's car. Keeping an eye on Quentin as they walked. Trying to make sure that he wouldn't faint on them. As he didn't really seem steady on his feet. It was surprising to her that he hadn't already dropped from exhaustion. Which made her wonder what he took to stay awake. And what he'd done to stay awake as well. Kathryn decided that they should talk about it at her home. Somewhere that she could get Quentin to lower his guard in. Or at least get more comfortable in.

Kathryn got into the passenger side while Quentin got into the back. Soon as he was buckled up, he asked,"Mind if we stop at Starbucks first?"

Exchanging a worried look with Loretta, she asked,"What for Quen?"

"Coffee, duh.",he answered. His tone sounding annoyed like this was obvious. Which didn't sound like a good idea to her. Especially considering how sleep deprived he was. And how much caffeine he probably already had in him. More of it probably would do more harm than good. In her mind at least. Before she could voice this concern, Loretta answered,"I suppose we could, Quen."

Her eyebrows raised in confusion at this answer. Why was she giving him more caffeine? Any more would probably hurt him more! They shouldn't be enabling his habit more. Right now they need to get him to sleep. Or at the very least rest. And as she looked at her, Loretta gave her a small weak smile. Then pulled out of their parking spot. Heading towards the Starbucks they usually went to for frappes. While they drove, she glanced back at Quentin. Noticing that he had earbuds in. His attention seemingly focused solely on his screen. Turning back to her Mother, she asked,"The _**fuck**_ are you doing?"

Loretta glanced at her with a surprised look for a moment. Then back at the road. In a calm voice, she stated,"Getting us some Starbucks. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Mom, Quentin needs sleep. Not coffee.",Kathryn said. It was strange how her Mother was just doing this. Not fully understanding why she was doing this. Looking over at her, she asked,"Shouldn't we be trying to get him to sleep or to a hospital?"

"Quentin seems to be going through a rough time right now.",her Mother explained. Something that she already knew. Which didn't explain at all why she was doing this. Loretta continued,"It's just easier to get him coffee and keep him calm, pumpkin. Then we'll get Quentin to a doctor to check him out."

"That sound like a plan to you?",her Mother asked. It made sense. But it didn't make her feel any less uneasy. As she glanced back at Quentin, she sighed. She couldn't think of anything else they could do. And she knew that it was probably for the best they do this. At least for now give Quentin what he wanted. Get him to settle down a little bit. Then talk him into going to a doctor. Nodding her head, she answered,"Yeah, that's a good plan Mom. Sorry for cursing at you like that."

"It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize for being concerned.",Loretta said. Despite that, she still felt slightly guilty for cursing at her Mother like that. Even if it was for a 'good reason'. Kathryn tried to push these feelings away. It was somewhat melodramatic to be feeling this way. A small curse wasn't going to kill her Mother. Or really hurt her in anyway. The situation was dealt with and done. So she took a deep breath, then she asked,"So, should we get something while we're there?"

"Heck yeah, I've been dying to get a frappe for a while now.",her Mother admitted. A little bit of normalcy after news like that. It wouldn't sooth the situation entirely. But in her mind it was a good distraction. For a little while at least. Something her therapist possibly would approve of. Distancing herself from something terrible. Then handling it when she was more calm. At least she felt her therapist would. Sometimes it was hard to tell what she'd approve of.

Once they reached the parking lot, she turned to Quentin. He was taking out his earbuds and turned off his phone. Shoving both into his pants pocket. He got out of the car quicker than she did. The expression on his face was hard to read. It seemed like he was nervous. But she wasn't entirely sure with what. Or even why. Kathryn followed after him, she asked,"You okay there, Quen?"

Nodding his head, he got in line. Mouth set in a thin line as he impatiently waited. Keeping his hands in his pockets. This made her more concerned. She reminded herself that this was probably just sleep deprivation. Nothing more and nothing less. It shouldn't be that surprising that he was acting like this. Yet it still caught her off guard. Kathryn elected to say anything. There wasn't any need to draw attention to every little thing he did. It was just better to go along with it.

Looking up at the menu, she debated what to order for herself. There were a few new frappes that she hadn't seen before. One really interested her was called _"Witches Brew"_. She hadn't heard of it before, but it sounded pretty good. And when her Mother came in, she told her what she planned on getting. Loretta nodded at this. She said,"I might get that too. Looks pretty cool."

As they chatted, Quentin fidgeted restlessly in front of them. Muttering quietly to himself as they waited for the people in front of them to be done ordering. A few times she'd catch what he'd say. It was mostly him wanting the people to hurry up. Something she could somewhat sympathize with. Especially in his condition. Yet, she wished he'd try to keep his cool. The couple ahead of them would be done soon. They weren't going to take forever. Kathryn poked him in the back to get his attention. Instantly regretting that as he gave a yelp. One that drew the attention of most people nearby. She felt her face slowly grow red as she apologized to Quentin. Realizing that she probably should have said his name instead. Feeling a little foolish, she said,"Didn't mean to frighten you_...sorry._"

Not saying anything, he turned back to the register. Her face was still red as she glanced over at her Mother. Loretta was grinning slightly. Her hand covering her mouth. Almost as if she was trying to keep herself from laughing. Giving her a frown, she sighed. Then turned back to the baristas. One of them was already taking Quentin's order. Who also looked somewhat uncomfortable taking it. Their smile seemed forced as they imputed it into the register. Once he was done, he moved out of her way. Kathryn gave her order as did her Mother. Loretta moved to pay for it but she already had her money out. Opening her mouth to say something, Kathryn stated,"C'mon Mom. Let me treat you guys for once."

"You can pay for drinks next time, okay?",she asked. Loretta shrugged her shoulders and agreed. Truth be told, she'd prefer to not rely on her Mother. Even for something as small as Starbucks drinks. Once she was done paying, they moved away the register. Waiting patiently for their names to be called. Both Kathryn and Loretta giving out fake names. Mostly because their names would be spelled wrong if they didn't. Sometimes it would be hilarious. Other times it would be downright confusing. As she couldn't understand how someone could misspell _'Maggie'_. Last time they came here, someone had put _'Marge'_ instead. Which was strange and somewhat funny. But neither woman understood why they wrote that.

While they waited, she played games on her phone. Figuring that talking wouldn't really lead to anything good at the moment. And she really couldn't think of anything to say. At least nothing that wasn't too heavy or personal for Starbucks. She also wasn't feeling all that chatty. Right now, she wished she could just curl up in her room and sleep. Or maybe even watch some of her old favorite movies with popcorn. Anything to avoid all this drama. Not the healthiest reaction, but she couldn't help it. Avoiding things was usually better than out right dealing with them.

Playing with her game, she kept a careful ear out for their names. It wasn't long before she heard the barista call Quentin's name. Then her Mother's fake one. And finally her own. Quickly closing the app, she shoved her phone back in her purse. Then grabbed her drink off the counter. Thanking the barista as they all headed out the cafe. While they headed back to the car, she slowly drank her frappe. Noting how it tasted almost like fruit loops. But sorta sour too. Not a bad taste but surprising. While she was sipping her drink, Quentin was chugging his. Wincing a few times from how hot it was. Possibly from how bitter it was too. As she hadn't heard him order his coffee with anything. Or even see him add anything to his drink. Which surprised her a little bit. Then again a lot of what he did surprised her. And again, she ignored it as they got into the car. Loretta pulled out of the parking lot. Driving them to Kathryn's place quickly as possible. None of them talking the whole drive there.

Once inside her home, they sat in front of the T.V. No one really said anything as they settled in. For a while, the house was full of awkward silence. Everyone staring at the screen as some comedy played. Halfway through the film, Loretta broke the silence. She asked,"So, Quentin? When you say that you've been having nightmares about my ex-husband...what do you mean?"

The question threw her off and she turned to her Mother. Her eyebrows going up as she stared at Loretta. Quentin glanced down at his lap. His expression thoughtful as he seemed to be picking what to say. A minute later, he explained,"...every night I went to sleep and wake up in this abandoned place. Like a factory or something."

"I'd walk for a long time. Then I'd see him. All gross and burned up...",he trailed off. He continued,"He wouldn't tell me anything. Just laugh and chase me. I thought it was just a normal nightmare."

"I thought it was, until he cut my arm and I woke up bleeding."


	5. Chapter 5

Woke up bleeding? _Woke up __**bleeding?**_ There had to be some logical explanation for it. Like he'd harmed himself in his sleep. _Or, or, or..._she looked at his face. Then at his arms for a moment. Wondering if she should ask to see the injuries or not. A part of her was tempted to make him. Just to see what the hell they were dealing with. And if it looked self inflicted or not. Her hands tightened slightly as she glanced back up at his face. Quentin hadn't seemed to notice her gaze. He looked as if he were deep in thought. His mouth was set in a slight frown. For a moment, he said nothing. There was only the T.V making noise.

It was a long tense before he pushed up his sleeves. Four scratch marks visible on on his right forearm. Not made by his fingernails at all. In a soft voice, he continued,"_I didn't know what to make of it...the dream, the wound, your Dad..._"

"At first, I didn't recognize him. His face was so _burned..._",he trailed off. That made no sense to her. Why would he burned? Hadn't he been put in prison? Her Mother told her that he was arrested after they fled. And that he died in prison. Something about another inmate stabbing him to death. Loretta _told her, told her..._she turned her head to look at her Mother. Her eyebrows raised as she caught her expression. Loretta had set her drink on the coffee table. Teeth digging deep into her bottom lip. The fear on her face was easy to read. Kathryn asked,"Why would he be burned? Didn't he die in prison?"

Immediately she felt like a complete dipstick. Why the Hell was she going with this bullshit? None of this was making-her thoughts were interrupted as Quentin answered,"No, he never made it to prison."

Her blood ran cold at this answer. Never made it to prison? Then what the Hell happened to him? _If he never made it to..._she turned to Quentin as she asked,"Then _**what**_ happened to him?"

"_S-some_ parents of our old school found out what he did to us.",Quentin explained. Which was obvious. But she couldn't understand who told him about that. There was no possible way that could be true. But when she turned to her Mother, her stomach dropped. The look on her face confirmed her worst fears. _This was...this couldn't have...__**why?**_ Why had her Mother lied to her like this? How could she have lied for so long? It didn't make sense to Kathryn. What else had been a lie? Like how they _**'escaped'**_her Father? _Just...just..._she put her drink on the coffee table. Then pressed her palms over her closed eyes. She gave a deep breath to steady herself. Kathryn asked,"What did they do to him, Quen?"

"_My Dad...my Dad_ said that they cornered him in an old shed.",Quentin stated. His voice sounded shaky and nervous. Like he were scared to go on. Though she couldn't blame him for that. This wasn't exactly easy to speak about. He took a deep breath as he continued,"They locked him in, then they set it on fire."

Taking her hands off her face, she set them on her lap. Looking at Quentin with wide eyes. Noting how much paler he had gotten. Surprised he could even get any paler than that. In a soft voice, he stated,"Once they were sure he would die, they fled. Someone had called the cops on them. He didn't know what happened after that."

With that, she turned to her Mother. Loretta didn't look like she was completely there. It was as if she were on another planet. Her hands gripped her drink so hard it squished in the middle. Dribbling the drink along with the whip cream along her hands onto the floor. Kathryn gently nudged her Mother's shoulder. Trying to break her free from her spacing out. Her Mother seemed to snap out of it. Enough to get up off the couch and mutter something about cleaning up the mess. Then hurried into the kitchen before Kathryn could ask her anything. Her eyebrows raised as she glanced over at Quentin. Then at her Mother's retreating form in utter confusion. She quickly got off the couch then hurried after her. Watching her dump her drink into the trash. Noticing that she was a bit twitchy as she washed her hands. Looking as if she was trying her hardest to not cry. But was failing miserably.

This wasn't something she'd seen often. In fact it had been years since her Mother cried like this. Last time she had, was after she told her about-she shook her head gently to dispel these thoughts. And she asked,"Mom, how did they find out about_...about __**HIM?**_"

"...how do you think?",her Mother questioned. Not looking at her daughter as she turned off the faucet. Taking a deep breath as she said,"I told Quentin's Father _after...after what happened._"

"We only escaped because I told them what you told me.",she added. Her stomach twisted in knots at this. It was because of her own words that her Father died. What she had told her Mother in confidence had gotten him killed. A part of her felt overwhelmingly guilty. While the rest of her just felt plain sick. All of what was happening was_ her fault...her fault. __**HER FAULT.**_ All she could do was stand there in stunned silence. Hands hanging limply at her sides as she stared at her Mother. Loretta turned to her daughter, her face was as pale as a sheet. Neither really knowing what to say to each other. Silence hanging over them like a smothering blanket. Both of them stood there, gazing at each other's faces. Kathryn broke the silence as she asked,"Why didn't you call the police? Show them what he had done to us?"

It seemed obvious to her. Why didn't she call them instead? How come she hadn't brought evidence of what he did to them? There was no reason why she couldn't have done that. In Kathryn's mind at least. Watching her Mother's expression, Loretta answered,"_I-i_ was afraid that your Father would've lied. That he would've destroyed the evidence then take you away from me."

Logically, she knew that wasn't a misplaced fear. Her Father had been a very scary person at times. But he would try to make up for it. Buying her and her friends treats.

Another part of her was furious. She could've gotten him imprisoned for real. Kept so far away that he was a fairy tale. Instead her Mother had gotten a vigilante group together to kill him. One that could've gotten her Mother arrested along with the group. And who knows what would have happened to her. What would've happened to the other parents. It was something that they didn't need to do. Something that could've gone even worse than this. Though she wasn't entirely sure what could've been worse than that. As she stared at her Mother, she couldn't think of what to say. There was nothing that came to her mind. Nor could she get her mouth working correctly. All she did was stare at her, then turned back to her living room. Walked back to the couch and plopped down. Setting her hands in her lap. When she glanced at Quentin, she noticed his expression. One that somewhat mirrored her own.

He had been listening to them from the couch. It quickly occurred to her how easy it had been for him. How close the kitchen was to the living room. Quentin wouldn't even need to move to hear it. And when Loretta came back with a wet paper towel, he asked,"Where did you guys go after _the...the murder?_"

That made her freeze in place for a moment. Then she continued to clean up. In a somewhat controlled voice, she answered,"We stayed over at my Mother's place for a couple of months."

"It wasn't easy getting a different job, new house, and identities.",she said. This was something that Kathryn remembered. How tired her Mother had been every night. Working several jobs just to get a new place. Changing their names and even their looks. Dying both of their hair dark brown, cutting it very short. Even going so far as to make Kathryn wear glasses for a short time. Loretta added,"That was all I could do..."

Once the mess was cleaned up, she sat on the couch. Not seated too close to her daughter. Trying to give her some form of space. Kathryn just sat there as her thoughts raced a mile a minute. This was why they did all they did. It didn't seem wise, but to her Mother that's all there was. That's all she could do to keep them safe. In her mind, it was the wrong choice. She should've just gone to the police. But at the same time, she somewhat understood why she did it. If they had gone to the police, she possibly would've had to stand trial. Tell grown ups about the abuse she'd suffered at her Dad's hands. Possibly be berated by some lawyer who would have insisted she was lying. Or worse, her Father somehow getting away with it. Then killing her Mother and herself. Maybe even just her Mother while keeping Kathryn hostage in her own home. Which made her stomach churn with disgust. Her mouth went dry as she turned to Quentin and then Loretta.

All of this was terrible. It was the most horrifying thing that could happen to anyone. Even someone like her Father. But that**_ didn't prove..._**that couldn't possibly mean he was coming into people's nightmares. Right? She glanced at Quentin's arms for a moment. Her mind reminded her of the injuries Quentin had. Ones that couldn't have been made by Quentin himself. Shoving those thoughts aside, she said,"_It-it_ proves nothing. This is just crazy. You can't possibly have me believe that he could do this."

"How can you be so deep in denial after all I've shown you?",Quentin asked. His voice dripping with disbelief. And his face full of anger. Her own Mother looked completely confused by her actions. Before either could say anything else, she answered,"You want me to believe that my Father came into your dreams and attacked you? A man who's been dead for twenty years decided _**NOW**_to come back for revenge?"

"**_Doesn't that sound more than a little fucking insane to you?!_**",she practically shouted at them. Getting off her couch, she turned to the pair. Examining both of their faces for a moment. Quentin looking insulted, angry, and hurt. Her Mother's face was a mask of genuine concern and worry. Her mouth turned slightly down as she took a deep breath. Then she stated,"_I care about you, Quentin...but I can't believe...I won't believe that a ghost is out to get you._"

"Especially after all this time. It just doesn't seem_...it's just impossible._",she added. None of this was making sense and she felt drained. Emotionally as well as physically. At the moment, she couldn't handle any of this. None of this made any form of sense. Nor could she make it make any sense. As she stood there, she said,"_I'm sorry...I just...I'm sorry. It just...I __**can't**__ handle this..._"

For a moment, neither Quentin or Loretta said anything. They just sat there in silence. The air once again growing heavy in the room. It was Loretta who broke it by asking,"What do you need us to do?"

"_L-leave._",she stuttered. A part of her knew this wasn't wise. But she needed some alone time to gather herself. Gain her composure and get her mind properly wrapped around this. Her Mother didn't say anything on this. Instead, she nodded her head and got up off the couch. Hugging her daughter gently as she said,"We'll go get things for dinner. Just text if you need us to come back sooner."

She hugged her Mother back and nodded quietly. Not even looking at Quentin as he got off the couch and left the room. Him stomping as he made his way out of her house. Her Mother quietly following after him. Once she heard the car pull away, she broke down crying. Laying back down on her couch as sobs wracked her whole body. Trying to make sense of all of this. As she laid there, she found herself drifting off to sleep. Instead of fighting it, she let herself drift off.

Soon after falling asleep, she heard something crash to the kitchen floor. Bolting upright on the couch, she yelped. Hands over her chest as she listened carefully. There was nothing but the sound of her breathing and her pulse pounding in her ears. Kathryn held still as she continued to listen for whatever this was. After a couple of minutes, nothing else happened. All there was, was silence and her own heartbeat. She tried rationalizing it in her own mind. It could be her Mother and Quentin. They came back to check in on her. The rational part of her brain told her that wasn't possible. Quentin would've woken her up thanks to her Dad. Unless her Mother insisted on letting her sleep.

That's it. They were both in the kitchen with things for dinner. One of them must have just dropped something. All she had to do was get up and go talk to them. That's all she had to do.

Getting up off the couch, she headed into the kitchen. Immediately noticing that neither of them were in there. But there was a shattered drinking glass on the floor. One that she knew had been near the sink to be washed. There was no way it could've gotten broken that easily. Not unless someone had thrown it. Kathryn decided to clean up the glass regardless. Once that was done, she tried to rationalize the glass. Any rational reason as to how this happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by odd tapping. At first, it sounded like someone tossing pebbles at the kitchen window. When she glanced outside, she saw no one. Then jumped when the glass suddenly cracked. Her mouth set into a sneer as she headed to the backdoor. Throwing it open as she shouted,"_**HEY! WHO'S OUT HERE?!**_"

But the backyard was completely empty. Nothing was in sight. For a moment, she thought someone had simply ran into the alleyway. But no one could've hopped the chain link fence that quickly. Or even hidden themselves that easily. As she shut the kitchen door, she tried to think of something. Any excuse as to why her window was broken. And she couldn't think of anything. As she stood there, she jumped when she heard a crash. It sounded like something fell in her bedroom. Quickly, she took a knife and headed towards her room. Her heart in her throat as she neared her bedroom door. Grabbing the knob, she steadied herself then flung it open. Immediately, she dropped the knife as she gaped at the figure in front of her. He was somewhat taller than herself, lanky, and wearing a weird stripped sweater. His face was incredibly burned...when his eyes met hers, he grinned. In a raspy voice, he asked,"_Hello, Kitty...did you miss me?_"

"_**...papa?**_"


	6. Chapter 6

There were no words for what she felt at that moment. Her emotions were a jumbled mess of guilt, fear and something she couldn't quite verbalize. All she could do was stare at the man she used to call _'Papa'_. It was more horrifying than she ever could imagine. He was wearing the sweater her Mother got him for Christmas. And the glove that he'd used on_...the glove..._her stomach twisted. This couldn't be real. Papa was very much dead_...how could...how could he be in her house?_ Especially with the burns he seemed to have.

Then the gravity of the situation hit her all at once. Quentin was right. Quentin was right and the proof was smirking at her in the face. Kathryn felt nauseated as she stared at the man she used to love. Kneeling down, she picked up the knife off the ground. Her gaze never leaving his as she did so. Holding it out in front of her, she said,"Stay away from me, Papa."

The man tilted his head to the left before taking a step forward. His arms wide open as he stared into her eyes. With a chuckle, he asked,"_What? No hug for Daddy? I'm crushed._"

"Stay back, or I'll **_stab_** you. This is your _**final**_ warning.",she hissed. Trying to sound braver than she really felt. Her hands were shaky and she felt sweat roll down her back. All she wanted to do was run out of the house. Run as far as she could until she woke up on her own. Or someone woke her up. Anything to keep her Father away from her. To her dismay, he took another step closer. His grin still in place as he did so. Right until he was an arms length in front of her. The smell coming off of him almost made her sick. It was like burnt pork that had gone rotten a while ago. Feeling bile rise in the back of her throat as he reached out to touch her with his non-gloved hand. With a scream, she slashed at his arm. He pulled his arm away from her, backing away as he cursed. Kathryn held the knife up towards him again. Her hands shook as she glared at him. Trying to look braver than she felt. Any bravery that she had felt was gone when she saw what he did next.

Letting go of his wrist, he stared at the wound. Which hadn't been as big as she had hoped for. Then she saw the injury slowly heal itself in front of her very eyes. It was like a horror movie. Lifting her gaze from his wrist to his face, she bit her bottom lip. His gaze quickly met hers and a smirk grew on his face. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he said,"_Daddy's little Kitten still has some fight in her...__**good**__...it'd be boring if you didn't._"

The nickname almost made her want to vomit. Instead she just kept the knife out at arms length. Her eyes narrowed at him as she backed away from him. Not even bothering to say anything to him. He probably wasn't expecting her to. So she decided to flee her house. And as she ran, she heard him coming up behind her. Kathryn didn't dare look over her shoulder to see how close he was. All she did was pick up the pace. After a while, she found herself in front of her old house. Or at least it somewhat looked like it. The house was dilapidated. Like no one had lived in it for decades.

It also wasn't anywhere near her now home either. That hadn't made sense, but neither did seeing her Papa either. This was just plan madness.

She debated running into the house to hide. And for a moment, she decided against it. As it was probably locked or not safe. When she glanced over her shoulder to see how far Freddy was from her. He was ten feet from her and closing the distance quickly. Kathryn made up her mind about the house and booked it. Swiftly getting inside then heading upstairs. Going straight to her old bedroom to hide. First putting her dresser against the door. Hoping that its weight would do something to help keep him out. For added measure, she slipped under her bed. Putting a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. When she was safely under the bed, she listened for footsteps. A little while, she heard him moving around in the hall. Hearing her name was being called several times. Along with the nickname that he had given her when she was very young. Sometimes coming close to her old room. Then moving away from the door. All she did was curl up with the knife near her. Planning on her next course of action if he got in. Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard him pounding on the door. Acting all sweet as he tried to coax her out. He said,"_Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty...come out. Papa doesn't wanna hurt you. I only wanna play._"

When she refused to budge, he started making threats. Telling her that she'd be sorry if she didn't come out. How she was an ungrateful little bitch. Just like her Mother was. It infuriated her but she kept quiet. Not budging from her hiding spot for anything. Even the horrible slurs and curses her Papa was throwing at her. All she did was wait for him to leave. Her stomach twisting in knots as she waited. And after what felt like short of forever, he finally did. Muttering something that she didn't quite catch. Nor did she really want to know. Once she was absolutely sure he was gone, she got out from under the bed. Keeping her hand over her mouth as she got onto the bed. Going over more ideas for how to wake up.

For the next few minutes she tried them. Simply closing her eyes to see if it would help. When she opened them, she was still in her old bedroom. Still seated on the bed best suited for a kindergartener. Setting the knife down next to her on the dusty old blankets. Nothing was working. Then a thought struck her. If she hurt herself would that wake her up? Kathryn heard that pain sometimes would bring someone out of a dream. When she reached for the knife, she felt a hand wrap itself around her wrist. A startled scream tore itself out her throat as she stood up. Throwing her fist at whomever was holding her. Her hand colliding with the face of her Father. Who let go of her before holding his hands over his face. While she scurried over to the dresser. Shoving it hard with all her might. But it didn't budge. The damn thing felt like it weighed a thousand pounds now. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push it away. Fear rising as she did her best to move the dresser. Letting out terrified screams as she pushed it. Almost frantic to get away now.

Tears rolling down her cheek as she hurried to the window. Before she could even open it an arm wrapped itself around her waist. One gripping her neck as she was being dragged backward. Despite how hard she fought, she was pinned back onto her old bed. Freddy's weight keeping her from properly moving. Her Father's hand wrapped itself tightly around her slender throat. Making it difficult for her to breathe as she fought him. Kicking her legs hard and scratching at his wrist. Anything to get a few breaths of oxygen. But it didn't work. He chuckled as he watched her struggle against him. Then he loosened his grip on her. Letting her take a few deep breaths in. Coughing a few times as he looked down at her. Leaning in, he said,"_Still such a fighter after all these years..._"

"_You've gotten prettier since Daddy last saw you._",he added. Obviously meaning it as a compliment. All it did was make her sick to her stomach as she tried pushing him off of her. Trying with all her might to resist him. None of this seemed to deter him as he examined her face. Moving his hand from her throat to her chin. He gently lifted her face closer to his. The smell of his decaying burnt flesh was nauseating. She tried to turn her head. Close her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. That seemed to piss him off as he hissed,"_Don't you dare shut your fucking eyes, Kathryn. You look at me._"

"**_LOOK AT ME, KATHRYN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!_**",he shouted at her face. Kathryn quickly opened her eyelids as she was told. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip. As she stared up at him, he said,"_It's all your fault, Kitty. You're the reason I'm like this now...if you had kept your mouth shut, we'd be fine._"

"_But no, you had to be a bad girl._",he scolded her. Like he used to when she broke a rule. Or didn't do what he wanted her to. A whimper escaped her as she squirmed again. Weakly trying to push him off of her. He stared down at her as she tried to fight. It reminded her of when she was little. Trying in vain to get away from him. How strong he was...she pushed those thoughts away as she struggled harder. Mustering up enough courage, she hissed,"**_Get off of me, you bastard!_**"

Letting go of her throat, he slapped her across her face. Hard enough that she swore she saw stars. Her struggles briefly stopping as she tried to gather herself. Noticing that he drew blood, which was her lip. Of which he whispered apologies as he wiped the blood away with his thumb. While he did this, he was blaming her for his actions. Like he always did when he hurt her. Kathryn glared at him when he licked her blood from his thumb. In a soft voice, he said,"_Daddy's going punish you, Kitty. For snitching on him. But first. He's going to make sure that you've got no one to help you._"

Before she could make sense of this, he gripped both sides of her face. Pulling hers up to his own. A smile once again growing on his face. Then his lips pressing hard against hers. Renewing her struggles as she tried to get away from him. Despite how hard she fought, did not dissuade him from continuing. Which went on for almost forever. When he was done, he whispered,"_See you later, __**Kitty Kat.**_"

Rolling off of her as she jolted upright-to find herself back on her couch. Quentin on her side with her Mother near her head. Both of them looking understandably freaked out. While she looked at both of them, she felt a sharp sting on her face. Absentmindedly, she touched her lip. Her gaze falling from her Mother and friend to her hand. There was blood covering her fingertips. In a soft voice, she asked,"How long was I out for?"

"Ten or so minutes...I dunno. We just got back from Papa Murphey's.",Quentin answered. He pulled out some tissues from his pocket. Setting them in her palm, he said,"We've been trying to wake you for a while now. You were making noises in your sleep."

"Then your lip split open.",he added. Loretta knelt down next to her daughter. Checking her over as she asked,"Pumpkin, what happened?"

"I...I was napping and Papa broke into my dream.",she stated. Then she told them how he chased her in her dream. Blaming her for everything that had happened to him. How she was going to pay for what she did. But he was going to make sure that she was alone. At first, she didn't understand what he had meant by that. Then the realization hit her along with Quentin and Loretta. As they all looked at each other, they debated what to do next. Each of them unsure if they could do anything. Aside from what Quentin was already doing. Which didn't really seem to be working at all. It was a temporary solution that would only provide disastrous results. Either making them sick at best. Killing them at worst. There had to be a better solution than just staying awake. For who knows how long. And what about Nancy?

It wasn't like they'd let her not sleep in the hospital. What was she going to do?

These thoughts raced in her head as Quentin talked. Voicing ideas on what they could do for now. Mostly things about staying awake then visiting Nancy. Trying to see if she had any ideas on what to do. Loretta reminded him that it might not be possible. That she probably was being monitored by the police so she wouldn't escape. There'd be no way they could see her. And even if she wasn't in police custody, there was Donald. Who didn't want Quentin anywhere near Nancy. He probably would make a huge fuss that would get them all kicked out of the hospital. Or possibly try to get Quentin arrested for whatever he could think of. Sure it wouldn't stick, but it would make things difficult for all of them.

Loretta asked,"Quentin, was Nancy working on anything to stop this?"

"Any plan on killing him permanently?",she begged. Which had been a thought that ran through her own mind. A part of her was hopeful that Nancy shared something with Quentin. Anything that would be useful. After a moment of thinking, he answered,"Yeah...I told you guys she brought his hat out into the real world. She said he was bringing him out for either her Dad to arrest."

"Or to kill herself.",Kathryn stated. It was a good plan. A really good plan. But not one that she should've done by herself. Especially with her Mother with her and homemade traps. In fact it would have been wiser if she got Quentin to help her. Having him sneak in when her Mother had left the house or some-she shook her head. Blaming Nancy when she was desperate wasn't going to help. Especially when she was as sleep deprived as Quentin is. It probably seemed like her only option at the time. Mostly thanks to her parents being so overprotective of her. Despite her being well into her twenties now. In a soft voice, she stated,"We should try that..."

"Try what?",Loretta asked. Looking down at her daughter with a bewildered expression. As did Quentin. Kathryn pulled her knees up to her chest. She answered,"I bring Papa into the real world, tie him up, and call Nancy's Dad to take him away."

"Then he'll never hurt anyone again.",she added. A smirk coming to her face as she glanced between them. Her Mother didn't look particularly enthused with the idea. Kathryn using herself as bait. Neither did Quentin. But it seemed like there was no other choice. Either she lured him out. Or they were going to stay up for weeks until their health failed. Possibly even falling into a coma. It was just better that she bring him out. And they beat the snot out of him until the authorities come.

Sure she didn't like it. But she felt it was for the best. Kathryn asked,"I'm already doing this. You guys are either in or out. What's it going to be?"

There was an awkward pause before her Mother spoke up. With a look of utter concern, she answered,"I don't like this. But I'm in."

Quentin toyed with his hoodie strings for a minute. Then he stated,"It sounds like a really shitty plan...but I'm in."

"Good. Now here's what we're going to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Their plan wasn't all that difficult. Just have Quentin and herself fall asleep. They grab him then Loretta wakes them up. Once they subdued him, they would call the police. Make Freddy confess to the murder of Nancy's Mother. Just anything to put him away and keep Nancy out of jail. It seemed like a simple plan. Go to sleep, tackle Freddy and wake up. But something was nagging at her that it wouldn't be easy. Though she wasn't entirely sure why. They probably could easily subdue him once he was in the real world. Right? Kathryn glanced at her Mother and best friend's faces for a moment. Then she asked,"Do you guys think we got enough stuff for this? Any ideas on what we'll need?"

"I vote we get duct tape and rope.",Quentin suggested. Which sounded very obvious now that she thought of it. A part of her felt silly for not realizing they would've needed it. Thankfully it wouldn't be that difficult. They probably sold that at Walmart or even a hardware store. She stated,"We could probably get some decent rope at Menards or something."

"Duct tape is probably cheaper at Walmart or Target.",she continued. Then she looked at her phone to check what time it was. Her phone said it was almost eight'o'clock. Plenty of time to eat their dinner then get what they need. Kathryn told her Mother and Quentin her idea. Loretta agreed with it. But Quentin seemed a little hesitant. Almost uneasy about the whole idea. Like he didn't want to wait to get it started. In a soft voice, he said,"I think it'd be better if we put the pizza in the fridge. Then go get the stuff we need to subdue your Dad."

"Maybe get some sleep aids and weapons.",he added. Nervously toying with his nails for a moment. It definitely sounded like the wiser idea to her. Especially when they wanted to get this over with so quickly. And she nodded her head as she stated,"Yeah, that's probably the smartest idea. I don't know what I was thinking."

Loretta hurried over to the pizzas and stowed them in the fridge. While Kathryn quickly got on her shoes and jacket. Scooping up her purse as she asked,"Did Nancy have any plans for how she was going to get Papa out?"

"I think she was just going to grab him then wake up.",Quentin answered. Which sounded like a solid plan. But she wasn't sure it would work. At least not this time around. As Freddy was probably expecting them to pull something like that. Her Father wasn't an idiot. A monster who tormented her most of her childhood, yes. An idiot? No. Kathryn knew that they had to be careful. Lure him into a different place then have Quentin help her grab onto him. Not a perfect plan, but it would hopefully work.

Hopefully.

Soon as they got to Walmart, they headed to the hardware section. Picked up several rolls of duct tape. Then they hurried over to the pharmacy section. Getting a few sleep aids that they could use. Before they quickly checked out. Wanting to get to Menards before it closed. As they walked, Kathryn noticed her Mother had this odd look on her face. It was a mixture of doubt and fear. She tried to ask her Mother if she was alright or not. Loretta didn't seem like she was really listening. Almost as if she were really deep into her thoughts or something. Gently, she nudged her Mother as she asked,"Mom? Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pumpkin.",Loretta answered, her expression changing to a small smile. Her tone didn't really sound right to Kathryn. It almost sounded like she was terrified. Not that she could blame her. This wasn't exactly an easy situation to deal with. Who would? Most women's abusive ex-husbands didn't come back from the dead. Especially not in their children's dreams. Where she couldn't protect them from him. Kathryn couldn't imagine how scared her Mother felt at that moment. Nor did she really know how to comfort her. A part of her wondered if they should go through with the plan with Loretta near. Debating if they should wait until the next day to do so. That way she and Quentin could handle it without Loretta having to see him.

But she knew that wasn't wise. They needed to deal with him quickly. Pull him back into the real world so he could be punished properly. Put far away so he'd never come near them again. And to protect Nancy from possibly being put in jail. She knew it wouldn't be easy but it had to be done.

Once in the car, she gently patted her Mother's shoulder. Trying to give her some form of comfort. Show her that she wasn't entirely alone on her fears. In a soft voice, she asked,"Mom. If you're scared, just say so. You know I won't hold that against you, right?"

"I know you wouldn't, Pumpkin.",Loretta whispered. Starting the car, she added,"I just didn't want to worry you. This is hard enough without me acting like a crybaby."

"We wouldn't blame you for being triggered by this, Mom.",she stated. Kathryn wasn't exactly all that comfortable with the situation either. But she didn't want to show her Mother that. In a soft voice, she stated,"Truth be told, I'm petrified about this. I'm really worried that we won't be able to bring him out. Or that he'll somehow get Nancy while we're getting ready."

"Or that Quentin'll get hurt thanks to me.",she added. As her Father had promised to hurt everyone she cared about before herself. And bringing Quentin into that was starting to feel like a bad move. So did keeping her Mother out of it entirely. Kathryn glanced back at her friend for a moment. Quentin had put on his earbuds. She faintly could hear the rock music blasting from them. Figuring he was probably doing that to stay awake for now. Looking back at her Mother, she said,"In fact I'm kind of debating whether or not to do this by myself. And whether or not I can do this by myself."

"I know that it wouldn't be a wise move but I just...I _ju-_""_You_ don't want Quentin to get caught up in it?",Loretta asked. As they headed towards the hardware store. The way she said it made the idea sound silly. But it was how she really felt. Getting Quentin caught up in this felt like a terrible idea. Kathryn felt it was her responsibility to do this. To keep both of her friends safe from her Father. Even if it wasn't true, she still felt guilty. While she looked at her Mother, she answered,"Yeah. I don't. Cuz I feel like it's my responsibility to stop Dad."

"Pumpkin, I love you. You know that I do. But that'd be a really stupid thing to do.",her Mother stated. Which she already knew. It wasn't the wisest plan in the world. Hearing it out loud also cemented this idea in her mind. And she sighed as she muttered,"I know that. But it just kind of feels that way. Like it's my fault any of this is happening."

"It isn't your fault. It's never been your fault no matter what your Father has said.",her Mother told her. Her voice sounding stern as she glanced at her daughter briefly. Keeping her gaze on the road as she continued,"You're not at fault for something that Monster has done. And you're not responsible for anything he's continuing to do."

Logically, she already knew that. But it was hard to not believe it was her fault. Her Father was hurting her former friends to hurt her. It really started to feel like her fault. Especially with Nancy possibly going to jail over it. Taking a deep breath, she stated,"I know. It's just hard to not see it as my fault."

While they stopped at a traffic light, her Mother took her hand. Squeezing it reassuringly as Kathryn continued,"It's hard to not believe his lies. Even after all this time, he scares me."

"You're not the only one.",Quentin pipped up. Making both Loretta and Kathryn jump in their seats. Letting go of her Mother's hand, she turned to look at him. Quentin had taken out his earbuds and seemed to have been listening for a while. He bit his lip as he toyed with his earbud cords. Looking at her, he said,"He still scares me. And I've seen him more than once."

"But you're not going to be alone when you face him.",he added. Putting his earbuds in his pocket then turning off his phone. Leaning forward, he gently gripped her shoulder. Then he stated,"We're going to be there for you every step of the way."

It was reassuring to know this. Even if it was really obvious. She allowed herself to grin slightly as this feeling washed over her. Gently, she touched her friend's hand and relaxed against the seat. Her Mother turned down another street. As they headed into the parking lot, she pushed her doubts to the back of her mind. So long as they had each other, she felt they were going to be fine. Still. A lingering thought nagged at her. Telling her that they weren't going to be able to do it. And that she was leading her friend to his death.

An hour later, they finally arrived back at her place. Kathryn quickly got them some pillows to use. Setting up places for them both to sleep. Putting herself in an armchair nearest the couch. Having Quentin lay down on the couch. Loretta gave him the dose of sleeping pills along with some water. While he relaxed, her Mother started to close curtains. Turning lights down low as she hummed Kathryn's favorite lullaby. It was helping her relax. Her eyelids slowly shut as she felt herself drift off to sleep. Not too long later, she found herself in her old bedroom of her old house. Quentin laying on the bed while she was seated on the floor.

Quickly getting up from the floor, Kathryn said,"The old house. It's even creepier than last time I was here."

"It's better than being in a boiler room.",Quentin stated as he climbed off her old bed. He dusted himself off as he headed towards her door. There was a little truth to what he was saying. But the old house was her least favorite place to be. Especially...it just wasn't good. Instead of saying anything, she just followed Quentin out of the room. Looking around for any sign that her Father was nearby. But they found nothing. Not even a glimpse of his sweater. It was just a horribly quiet empty, decaying house. Both of them keeping together as they searched. After an hour, or what felt like an hour, they found themselves back where they started. Kathryn's old bedroom. She sighed as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. Lowly, she muttered,"I really hate to say this. But I think we need to split up."

Noticing the look on Quentin's face, she added,"I know it's a really stupid plan. But I feel like it's our only option."

"No. Either we stick together or we don't go looking at all.",Quentin demanded. His tone firm as he gently gripped her shoulder. Knowing full well she couldn't convince him, she nodded her head. Then she asked,"So what do we do to bring him out?"

"Call for him? Make enough noise that we get his attention?",he suggested. That sounded like a pretty solid plan in her mind. So she agreed to it. Kathryn shouted her Father's name at the top of her lungs. Calling him all sorts of names that she never could before. Telling him what she really thought of him. While Quentin taunted the former monster. Saying he was chickenshit. After twenty minutes of this, they felt the house shake. Both quickly stopped shouting as the floor rumbled beneath them. They grabbed each other tightly as they were knocked off their feet. Trying desperately to not be separated from each other. While they clung to each other, they felt the floor tip upwards. Making them both slide down the floor. Once it was vertical, they slid down into what once had been the living room. But it was now just an empty dark hole. One that had a strange heat radiating off of it. Like there was a fire beneath them or something. A moment later, the room beneath them lit up. It looked like a giant empty room with lots of dusty furniture. Both of them dropped onto a giant dirty white sheet draped object. Quentin landing on his back with Kathryn pressed into his chest. He gave a low groan as they slammed into it.

For a long while, neither did anything. Then Kathryn started to move. She quickly got off of her friend and started checking him over. Worried that her landing on him had caused him harm. When he told her that he was fine, she breathed a sigh of relief. Helping him to his feet as she glanced around. Then she said,"Good news, we got his attention. Bad news, I got no idea where we are."

"At least we're together.",Quentin stated. That was the most important thing. As long as they were together it didn't matter where they were. They scanned the room for a way out. There were only four doors in the room. Each posed next to each other. There was a red metal door, a green wooden door, a white wooden door, and then a yellow metal door. Each numbered one, two, three, and four respectively.

Both of them were a bit hesitant to touch any of them. Fearing that there would be some form of trap behind it. Kathryn asked,"What should we do? Go down each until we find him or?"

"I think we only got that option, Kat.",Quentin answered. Even though he didn't sound entirely comfortable with the idea. He carefully reached out and tested each knob. The third one was locked. Along with the first door. But the second and fourth doors opened rather easily. And there were strange noises coming from either of them. Which were too soft for either of them to easily hear properly. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. For a moment, the pair debated on going into either of them. Feeling that they would be definitely walking into a trap.

That's when they heard the scream of a woman coming from the second door. One that sounded strangely familiar. But neither were entirely sure at first. Then it hit Kathryn. The screamer sounded_ like...like...like __**Nancy.**_ She snatched Quentin's hand as she pointed at the doorway. Her eyes going wide as she said,"That's Nancy! She's here! The hospital must've sedated her and she's in here with us!"

"Are you absolutely sure that's Nancy?",he asked. Gripping her hand back gently as he looked into her eyes. A conflicted look on his face as he focused on the scream. Obviously torn between wanting to go to Nancy and worrying it was a trap. He continued,"What if it's your Dad trying to trick us?"

"I'm very sure...and if it isn't we still gotta be sure.",she insisted. Feeling tears roll down her face as she sharply tugged on his hand. Nancy sounded like she was in pain. And she didn't want to leave her other friend in danger. There was no way she couldn't just go find out. Looking Quentin in the eye, she pleaded,"_Please..._we got to go save her. She needs us. Please, Quentin."

After a few seconds of silence, he answered,"_...okay._ We'll go check it out. Just don't let go of my hand."

"I won't.",she promised. With that, they hurried down the corridor towards Nancy's voice. Feeling fear churn in her stomach as the screams grew louder. More pained. Silently praying that they'd be able to get there in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, the cries of their friend started dying down. And as they were halfway through the hall, they fell entirely silent. Leaving only the sound of their footsteps. Her heart leaped into her throat as they moved along. Trying her hardest to not let go of Quentin's hand and sprint ahead. To find out what was wrong for herself. It wasn't wise. She knew that. Had to keep telling herself that as they walked along. In a soft voice, she asked,"What are the chances that Nan just woke up and that's why we can't hear her?"

"Very slim, Kathyrn.",he answered. And she could practically hear the fear in his voice. Quietly, he continued,"Possible, but very slim."

Even if it was a slim chance, Kathryn hoped for it. Praying her friend was far away from her Papa. As he seemed to hate Nancy more than Quentin. Kathryn had spent more time with her than Quentin. Often having slumber parties at their house. Anytime they were together, he'd between them. Now and then glaring down at Nancy. Sometimes subtly. Other times outright. But she did her best to ignore this. Like she always did. Ignore his actions, the way he treated her friend, and finally him. Something that she could no longer do. There was no way to ignore him when he was invading her dreams. Able to touch her and hurt her again.

Nor did she want to. All she wanted was to bash his face in. Hurt him until he could no longer harm her or anyone else. Anything to make him hurt as much as she did.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Quentin asking,"Mind easing up on my hand there, Kathryn? I think I'm losing circulation in my fingertips."

Apologizing she eased up her grip a little. Feeling a little embarrassed that she let her emotions get the better of her. Turning slightly, she gave him an apologetic smile. Then she turned back as they walked along. Quentin asked,"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing to be worried about.",she answered. Not wanting to worry him more than she already had. Things were bad enough without her acting like this. She needed to push these feelings to the back of her mind. Keep herself focused on the present instead of the past. Especially if she was going to be helping her friend. While they walked, she stated,"I promise. I'm just fine. Just a worried about Nan is all."

Soon they reached the end of the hall. The door was ajar with soft light spilling out. Along with a weird scent neither could quite place. An uneasy feeling of paranoia washing over the pair. Exchanging a look, Kathryn opened the door and they strolled in. A low gasp escaped from Quentin's lips. It was his turn to squeeze Kathryn's hand too tightly. In a soft voice, he stated,"He brought us here. The boiler room."

"Why here of all places?",Quentin asked. Fear practically dripping from his tone. All she could think of to do was squeeze his hand back. Try to assure him that they would be fine. And that she was there for him. Looking around, she answered,"He's fucking with us. Don't let it get to you and don't let go of my hand."

Instead of saying anything, he squeezed her hand again. It was somewhat harsh but she put up with hit. Knowing full well that he was just scared. They needed to focus on finding Nancy. Just keep their focus on Nancy and her Papa. As they walked along, she listened for footsteps. Outside of their own. But so far, she couldn't. Nothing from their own steps and their breathing. Kathryn bit her lip as they made their way in. In a soft voice, she called out,"**_Nan? Nan? Nancy? Are you in here?_**"

"_**Nancy? Nancy where are you?**_",Quentin called. Both waited a moment to listen for Nancy's voice. All they got in response was roaring silence. They continued to call for their friends as they walked. After almost half an hour, a soft sob came from beneath them. It was almost inaudible it was so quiet. Neither of them could tell who it was. The pair glanced over the railing as they held hands. Unable to see anything thanks to a weird fog hovering over everything. Making it hard to see the ground. Kathryn asked,"Dumb question, but should we go down to investigate?"

"Do we really got a choice?",he countered. Giving a sigh, she glances around for a ladder. Anything they could use to get to the ground bellow. Quickly spotting it, she pulled him over to it. Then she said,"I'll go down first and you follow."

"If anything happens down there, I'll scream.",she told him. Before he could object, she let go of his hand. Quickly climbing down the ladder as fast as she could. Staring around the floor for any signs of the crier. Once her feet touched the ground, the sobbing grew louder. And more familiar. Something she'd heard quite a few times as a child. Taking a few steps forward, she called,"**_Hello? Nancy? Is that you?_**"

The sobbing grew louder in response. Harder and harsher. Almost heart wrenching. It almost made Kathryn run to it. Almost. If it weren't the fact that she didn't want Quentin to be alone. Hell, leaving him up on the platform was making her uncomfortable. She bit her lip as she glanced up the ladder. Surprised she wasn't seeing him already. In a soft voice, she called,"_Quen?_ _You coming down? __**Quen?!**_"

There was no response from him either. Her heart sank as she banged the ladder. Frowning as she called out,"**_Quentin?! Quentin?! Hey! Quentin! Answer me, man!_**"

When she received no response, she thought of what to do. Either go up the ladder and see what was up. Or go find the mystery crier by herself. While she debated on this, she heard footsteps above herself. Thinking it was Quentin, she backed away from the ladder. Without looking at him, she said,"God, Quen. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Kathryn. I was just psyching myself up.",he stated. Looking over at him, she raised an eyebrow. But said nothing. He was down with her. That's all that mattered. Taking his hand in hers, she dragged him towards the crying sounds. Which had grown louder since he got down with her. Calmly, she stated,"It's fine. I shouldn't have freaked like that."

Gently squeezing his hand as they went along. And it wasn't a very big trip either. They were upon the person within a few minutes. At first it was hard to tell who it was. Their figure wasn't easy to make out in the poor lighting. Narrowing her eyes, she saw it was a young woman in blue flannel pajamas. Dark brown hair with a white streak running through it. All she could see was the back of her. It took her a second to realize just who exactly it was. Her heart leaped with joy as she dragged Quentin. Pulling him forward as she excitedly shouted,"**_NAN! NANCY!_**"

The figure jolts for a moment before turning to her. Dark brown eyes wide with surprise before they turn to recognition. Getting up from the ground, she holds her arms out wide as her friends embrace her. Holding her close as they spoke over each other. Asking each other questions about what happened. Whether or not they were hurt. Letting go of Nancy, Kathryn asked,"Nan, why on Earth were you crying?"

"It was just...I'm not hurt, it's just complicated.",Nancy answered quietly. Looking down at the floor as she rubbed her arm. Which had a bandage that almost completely covered it. Her eyes widened slightly as her friend continued,"I had been running from, Freddy."

Kathryn said nothing at this. She wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like she could apologize for her Papa. Hell, she didn't even know if Nancy remembered if he was her Dad. Nervousness churned in her stomach as she glanced around. Suddenly going after her Papa felt like a bad decision. Were they really going to be able to fight him? Sure they had numbers, but he had something else. Whether it was magic or not, she wasn't entirely sure. But it was enough to make her doubt what she was doing was right. When she checked Quentin for his reaction, she froze. His face had gone paper white, mouth hung open in a mute scream. Eyes fixed on something in the distance. Kathryn asked,"Quen? What's going on? What do you see?"

Raising his arm, he pointed into the distance. And in a low voice, he mumbled something she couldn't hear. When she asked him to repeat himself, he screamed,"**_DOGS!_**"

As if on cue, she heard something barking and snarling. Turning to where Quentin had been pointing she saw them. Five huge doberman dogs booking it towards them. Prompting them all to run to the ladders. Kathryn had Nancy go up first, then Quentin. It took some arguing, but she forced him to go up. The group of dogs were halfway across the room when she started climbing. She ignored their barking and snarling as she moved. Not once looking down to see where they were. Only focusing on her friends above her. Who were trying to discourage the dogs from attacking her. Screaming at them in an attempt to frighten them. Quentin took off his shoes and chucked them at the dogs. Neither of these actions seemed to deter them. In fact it just seemed to anger them more.

Kathryn chewed her bottom lip as she climbed up. Dragging herself over the railing as she muttered,"Isn't it bad enough that he's trying to kill us? He has to send dogs too?"

Nancy helped her up as Quentin continued to yell at the dogs. Once he finally got them to leave, he turned back to them. In a soft voice, he asked,"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked out.",Nancy answered. Who wouldn't have been? With all those dogs after them, they were lucky. Very lucky that they didn't get attacked. Kathryn stated,"I'm alright. Little winded."

While she tried to get her breath, she glanced back down. Debating what they should do next. As she thought of it, she heard an unfamiliar noise. A strange screeching sound that made Quentin and Nancy tense up. The pair started looking around for the source of it. Quietly, she asked,"What are you guys doing?"

"Don't you know what that sound is?",Nancy asked. Her face growing even more pale than before. It wasn't a familiar noise that she heard before. When Kathryn told her that she didn't, Nancy said,"It's your Dad's glove, Kat. **_THE GLOVE._**"

Her heart dropped when she heard that. Suddenly gripped with panic, she started looking around as well. Fearing that he was somewhere nearby. But all they got were glimpses of his sweater. A flash of his glove. The trio hurriedly ran to where the hallways were. Only to find a solid wall in it's place. When they turned back, they saw a figure in the distance. Walking slowly towards the group as he laughed. Dragging his glove against the railing. Nancy got in front of her friends to protect them. Arms raised as Freddy chuckled. With a smirk, he said,"Kitten's little Princess Charming out to protect her..."

The other nickname made her stomach churn with disgust. Nancy glared at her as she hissed,"**_Fuck off, Krueger! I won't let you hurt them!_**"

All that earned her was a chuckle. Once he was five feet in front of them, he tilted his head to the side. Glancing them over for a moment. Something about his gaze deeply unsettled her. Made her stomach twist into further knots. An icy chill ran up her spine as he stepped closer. With a laugh, he stated,"_You're too weak to protect them, Nancy. Much too tired. And Quentin's too spineless..._"

"_Spent days trying to stay away from me. He's not strong enough to keep me away._",he added. Another disturbing laugh erupted from him as he stepped forward. Quentin carefully pushed Kathryn behind him. She couldn't see his expression, but she guessed he was glaring. His shoulders tensed as Freddy continued,"_And my little __**Kitty Kat**__...always ignoring her problems. Hoping if she pretends hard enough, they'll go away._"

"_But Daddy isn't going away. __**Not this time.**_",he snapped. Words dripping with anger as he advanced on the group. Kathryn's back hit the wall as Papa continued,"**_Never again..._**"

A humorless grin grew on his horrifying face. Stopping an arm's length from Nancy, he stood still. Freddy tilted his head to the other side. As if thinking of his next move. While he stood there, Nancy launched herself at his middle. Tackling him to the ground as she screamed at him. Quentin rushing to pin his wrists to the floor. Or was trying to. Each time he tried, his forearm was scratched. So he took to harshly stepping on the hand with his foot. Both seemingly had him in their grasp. For a moment at least...then he simply vanished. Dissipated from under them like he was a mere phantom. They all knew that he wasn't.

A moment later, they heard laughter around them. Loud, echoing, and directionless. Kathryn was glancing around for a glimpse of him. Taking a few steps forward as she started,"Where do you think **_he..._**"

But she didn't get a chance to finish it. Arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her backward. Soon she found herself being thrown across another room. One that hadn't been behind her a moment ago. Kathryn landed on the floor hard, rolling for a few minutes. Finding herself laying on her stomach as she glanced up. Knowing full well, she was going to be seeing her Papa. Standing in front of the door he made. Nancy and Quentin staring at her in horror. They ran towards the door as it slowly shut. Leaving her and her captor in dark. Instead of finding herself scared witless, she was angry. Angry that he was back in her life. Angry that he was terrorizing her friends like that. Hurting them so much that they couldn't ever sleep again. More than he did when he was alive. Angry in herself for not doing more. For not being more than a stupid damsel in distress. Being so helpless when her friends were doing so much.

Glaring up at Freddy, she hissed,"Thought you were going to save me for last. Wanted me to watch."

"_Daddy is. But I figured I'd keep you away from them first._",he answered. A smug smirk on his face as he casually strolled up to her. Getting on her knees, she tried to smack his hand away when he grabbed her arm. Forcefully pulling her to her feet as he added,"_Your little friends'll wander this dreamscape._"

"_Spend hours looking for you, while I play with them._",he chuckled. Trying to drag her along with him. Towards a chair that hadn't been there before. Kathryn fought hard to escape his grasp. Pinching his wrist, slapping his arm, and kicking him in the ankle. None of this seemed to deter him from dragging her along. And once they were in front of the chair, he shoved her in. Leather straps suddenly wrapped themselves around her. Binding her wrists, waist, and ankles. Keeping her from moving as he wheeled a little T.V. in front of her. Turning it on, the screen showed Nancy and Quentin. Prying open the door they came in earlier. Only it didn't lead to the room they were in. It lead to a new place...one that she hadn't ever seen before. Quentin muttered,"We're in your house again..._the Hell?_ How's this possible?"

"**_I don't care how! We need to find Kathy, Quen!_**",Nancy stated. Pushing past him, she ran towards her kitchen. Opened the backdoor in a vain attempt to find another room. All she seemed to be lead to was the backyard. Kathryn watched as she hurried to her stairs. Running up to check the doors. Quentin hot on her heels as she went. Determined looks on their faces as they ran.

Freddy seemed to find this hilarious. Practically roaring with laughter as he gripped her shoulders. Looking down at them, he stated,"_Poor little fools. It's your fault they're here...and it's going to be your fault when I kill them._"

Doing her best to stay still when his gloved hand grew closer. Normal hand slowly running down her chest. Gently squeezing her breast as he leaned down. Lips practically touching her ear as he whispered,"_I'll make sure that bitch Mother of yours gets what's coming._"

"_Then Daddy'll play with you, Kitty Kat._",he taunted. Tips of his knives pressed against her throat. Warning her of what'll happen if she moved or fought. He gripped her jaw tightly and turned her face to him. Pressing her lips to his in a surprisingly gentle manner. Burnt flesh felt disgusting against her own. Thankfully the kiss was brief and he let her go. Heading towards the door, he stated,"_For now, I'll go play with your friends._"

"_Keep your eyes on that screen, Kitty._",he chuckled. Hand on the door knob, he turned to her with a smirk. Then he laughed as he said,"_It's gonna be one **Hell** of a show._"

Quickly exiting the room and shutting the door with a slam. Leaving her to watch her friends try to save her. Completely alone.


	9. Chapter 9

How did this happen? The plan had been so simple. Get in, grab Krueger, and get out. Then tie him up while Loretta called the police. Easy breezy, right? Shame it didn't turn out the way they hoped. Quentin was still trying to wrap his head around it. None of it had made sense to him. They were doing so well. All that had to happen was...why didn't Loretta wake them? She promised that she would. And his body should have shown that he was holding something. Right? There was no way she couldn't tell something was wrong. Why the Hell hadn't she woken him or Kathryn up?

While they searched rooms, he told Nancy about the plan. Just so she knew what had been happening. As well as get her reaction on what might've gone wrong. Nancy gave him a look as she asked,"Maybe it's because you haven't slept in so long? Your body's just way too exhausted to be easily woken up?"

"And you did take medication, right?",she questioned. That made a lot of sense. And he hadn't slept in possibly eight or so days. He wasn't entirely sure anymore. Putting these thoughts to the back of his mind, he kept searching. Reaching a door that he remembered belonging to her friend's Mother. His stomach twisted as he checked what was once Nancy's Mother's room. All he found was a disheveled room. With a weird scent wafting out of it. Burnt ham briefly ran through his mind as he stepped into the room. There was something strangely familiar about it. But he wasn't entirely sure of what it was. As he groped for the light, he muttered,"The Hell is that?"

Once he gets the light on, he sees what it is. Smoking, burnt, something laying on the bed. At first he couldn't recognize what it was. But as he got closer, he realized what it was...Marge Holbrook. Nancy's Mother. What Quentin believed to be her. As the remains themselves weren't easy to determine. Deep down, he really didn't want to. Just the faintest of smells wafting off the corpse. Almost making him gag as he backed out of the room. His back hitting the railing as he pressed his hand over his mouth. Trying to clear the disgusting odor out of his nose. While he was doing this, Nancy was searching. Not truly noticing that he'd stopped. She called,"Find anything yet?"

"No. Nothing.",he lied. There was no way Nancy could see this. It was essentially a recreation of her Mother's corpse. Not something she needed to see. Quentin hurried to find another door. Anything that would lead anywhere else. But the other few doors didn't show anything. Other than the rooms they were supposed to. No other doors than Marge's room. Which didn't seem to have anything. At least nothing useful. Or potentially scarring for his friend. Yet it was really the only option they had. As far as he could tell it was. The idea of dragging Nancy into that made him sick. Seeing something like that was going to be Hell. But he didn't really have any other options. None that he thought of at least.

Taking a deep breath, he hurried over to Nancy. Who was checking a closet for something. Mumbling curse words under her breath along with other things he didn't catch. He chewed his bottom lip as he thought of how to tell her. The idea itself wasn't ideal nor was it going to be good for her. Nancy was still in mourning for her Mother. Now he was going to make her see her body? Not the most ideal situation. But it seemed like the only one. Quentin stopped chewing his lip, cleared his throat. Smiling awkwardly as Nancy turned to him. Holding a hammer in her hands tightly. In a soft voice, he asked,"I don't suppose you've found a way out of here?"

"Aside from the way we came? No.",she answered. Toying with the hammer in her hands as she turned to him. Sighing, she continued,"We could go back but I'm not sure if it'll yield any results either."

"Did you find anything, Quen?",she asked. Nodding his head, he answered,"I did, but you're not going to like it."

Her head tilted at this information. Then she made a motion for him to continue. He felt a bit hesitant but he continued. Telling her how he found her Mother's room. And in the gentlest way possible, he told her about the body. Watching his friend's eyes go wide in disbelief. Gently taking her wrist, he lead her to the room. Quietly, he said,"You don't have to come in with me. I'll search the room and find something. If I find something I'll tell you."

"Will that be okay?",Quentin asked. Trying his best to keep his voice gentle. All of this wasn't easy to take. The fact her Mother's supposed body was in there. Freddy taking Kathryn from both of them. Being in a dream version of her own home. He wasn't sure how she seemed to be keeping it together. Nancy glanced over at the door for a moment. Her expression was completely unreadable. In fact her face seemed almost blank. Yet he felt he could see the pain in her eyes. The grief of losing her Mother. Though he wasn't entirely sure if he wasn't reading too deep. Before he could offer her anything, she muttered,"I'll be fine. Just hurry, please."

Nodding his head, he hurried in and shut the door behind him. Holding his breath as he moved over to the bed. Covering the burnt form with a blanket. Feeling it would be more respectful than leaving her uncovered. He also didn't want Nancy seeing her Mother like that. No one should ever see a loved one in that state. Doing his best to ignore the covered body, he hurried to the closet door. Opening it, he only saw closet. Pushing aside the clothes he noticed an odd glow around the wall. It was strange and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Reaching to the wall, he pushed gently and it opened. Revealing a hospital hallway. A faint smile came to his features as he went back to the door. Throwing it open as he said,"I found another hallway, it leads to a...Nancy? Are you alright?"

Nancy was leaning against the wall. Hammer set down next to her feet. Rubbing her eyes as she looked at him. Sniffling, she answered,"_Y-yeah, I'm...no. I'm not fine. I'm so far from fine that isn't funny. None of this shit is okay. And I don't know how to fucking handle it. I've barely started grieving my Mother's death and...and..._"

That's when she started sobbing again. Burying her face in her palms as she cried. Realizing it had been stupid to ask, he hurried over to her. Pulling her into a tight hug as he muttered apologies. Trying his best to help his friend feel better. Not sure what else he could do as he petted her back. Letting her cry onto his shirt. In a soft voice, he said,"I know. This isn't fair and it shouldn't be happening to us. It shouldn't ever happen to anyone."

"This is going to be hard, I know. But we gotta keep going forward.",he said in a low voice. Knowing that his words weren't really helping. It wasn't like she didn't know that. He continued,"We need to get to Kathryn and pull Freddy into reality. That way he can be properly punished for his crimes."

Looking down at her, he chewed his bottom lip. Not sure what else he could do. Nancy took a deep breath as she started calming down. Hiccuping a little when she pulled away from him. Taking a few seconds to somewhat calm down. She said,"I know. I know we do...it's...I don't know if I can go in there. N_ot with...__**not with...**_"

"I know. But I covered her body with her blanket. So you don't have to see her in that state.",he told her. That seemed to put her somewhat at ease. Quentin knew it still wasn't going to be easy to walk pass. But it wasn't like they had any other option. Nancy quickly picks up the hammer with her right hand. Wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her left hand. Motioning towards the door, she said,"Alright. Lead the way, Quen. I'll be right behind you."

Going back into the room, he focuses on the closet door. Doing his best to ignore the gross burnt flesh smell. Which nearly made him gag as he walked into the closet. Keeping his eyes forward while he walked. Nancy made some coughing noises behind him. Retching a few times. He couldn't blame her thought. The scent was overpowering after all. Unlike anything he had ever smelled before. And hoped that he would never smell again. When they got to the closet, a sound made them freeze entirely. An odd coughing sound came from behind them. Turning around, he saw the blanket lift on the bed behind Nancy. A person shaped lump sat there. For a moment, neither Nancy or Quentin did anything. They stood there silently until the lump spoke. In a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. It took both of them a moment to realize who it was..._Nancy's Mom. __**Marge.**_ Her voice sounded raspy as she called,"_Nancy? Baby? Are you there? Nancy?_"

All she could do was stand there frozen. Her hand tightening around the hammer as she turned to the bed. Eyes as wide as dinner plates as the figure continued,"_Nancy? Why didn't you save me? Baby why didn't you save me?! Don't you love me, Nancy?!_"

"_Nancy? Why aren't you answering your Mother?_",it hissed. Slowly the figure slipped off the bed. The sheet somehow staying on it as it moved toward them. Nancy raised the hammer as she rushed the figure. Bringing it down hard on its head as she screamed,"_**YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!**_"

Each blow was harder than the last. And blood stained the sheets a bright red. The figure plead for her to stop. Asking her why she was hurting her. But Nancy paid the figure no mind as she slammed its face in. Soon the figure was on the ground with Nancy over it. Bashing the figure until only wet gurgling noises could be heard. When that happened, Quentin wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he pulled her back off of the bleeding figure. Pulling her towards the closet as he said,"_**Nancy! Nan stop! Its dead! Stop attacking it!**_"

She struggled with him for a moment. Trying her hardest to get back to it. To smash it a few more times until it ceased to make noise. Wriggling hard in his grasp as she screamed at it. No real words just a loud scream that slowly turned into a groan. Then into gasping as she tried to catch her breath. No longer squirming in her friend's grasp. While she tried to calm down, she saw the figure move again. Sitting up slowly as it started laughing. Going from her Mother's voice to Freddy's. Suddenly the bed sheet tore open to reveal his face. A disgusting smirk on his face as he freed himself of the fabric. Standing up, he tilted his head at them. Amusement clear in his eyes as they took a step back. Freddy chuckled once again as he said,"_Like father like daughter. Your Father almost did the same thing to me before I died._"

"**_Except he used a crowbar._**",he stated. The once cheerful expression on his face turning dark. His gloved hand twitching as he started walking towards them. Nancy and Quentin began backing into the hallway. Holding the hammer up protectively, she hissed,"_Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy._"

Glaring at her, Freddy said,"**_I barely did anything to you, Nan. Or Quentin._**"

"You still hurt us, _asshole_.",Quentin snapped. Even if they weren't the main target, he still harmed them. Both couldn't trust people thanks to what he had done. And both hadn't forgotten what Freddy had done. It haunted his nightmares for years. Made him afraid of letting people in anymore. His stomach twisted in knots as he glared at his former tormentor. Angrily, he said,"It doesn't matter how you did it. You still hurt us, Krueger. And we're not gonna let you get away with it."

"**_Oh? And just how do you plan on stopping me? Beat me until I'm dead again?_**",Freddy questioned. Laughing like he had before. Before Quentin could say anything, Nancy quickly shut the closet door. Quickly gripping her friend's arm as she pulled him into the hospital. She said,"We need to keep moving. Kathryn's counting on us to save her. We can't let him distract us with things like that."

Her voice betrayed the sadness and anger she really felt. But Quentin didn't point this out. Instead he followed after her. Practically having to sprint as they moved around the floor. Knowing full well that she was right. They couldn't just let Freddy stop them. Their goal was to save Kathryn from whatever Freddy had her in. Then they could go back to their real goal. Bringing their childhood tormentor into the waking world. While they searched each room, they listened for Freddy. Making sure that he hadn't gotten into the hospital hallway with them. So far, all they heard were the usual hospital machines. Along with the hum of the lights as they passed under them. And the echoes of their footsteps.

Each of the rooms yielded nothing. They were either disturbingly empty. Or had a strange mannequin in place of patients. Who were either laying on the bed or seated in a chair next to it. One of the mannequins was standing in front of a window. Which overlooked a park with little children playing. Each kid in a strange white outfit. Looking to be about the age they had been when the nightmare started. Quentin could have sworn he heard them singing something. But he couldn't quite make out what it was. Instead of dwelling on it, he looked for something to use as a weapon. Not wanting Nancy to be the only one armed. All they could find as a weapon was a mop. Of which he carefully removed the head from. Being grateful that the mop was metal instead of wood. It probably wouldn't be a match for the gloves blades. But it made him feel less vulnerable than he was before.

As they started searching, they heard a creaking noise. Followed with loud thumps from behind them. Looking back, they were greeted by all the mannequins from the other rooms. Some of them on the ground. Others frozen midstride. All of them smiling wickedly at them.

That was enough to make the pair run again. Hurriedly opening doors as they ran down the hall. Looking for...looking for anything. Any way out of this situation. The sounds of the mannequins thumping, sliding and creaking behind them. Neither dared look behind them as they ran. Checking each room quickly before running. Soon they found themselves standing in front of the staircase. It wasn't glowing like the wall had been. But the stairs were the only things they hadn't checked. Quentin briefly glanced behind them to see the mannequins not far behind. He questioned,"Do you think we're going to be okay going through there?"

"No. But we don't really got a choice.",Nancy answered. She quickly shoved the door open and grabbed his hand. Dragging him into the stairway quickly. The door slammed shut behind them and they heard more thumps. Almost like the mannequins were slamming against it. He ignored this as they made their way down. Hoping that they were getting closer to their friend. And getting further away from their childhood tormentor.


	10. Chapter 10

The noises above seemed to grow louder as they ran. It sounded as if the mannequins were going to break down the door. And at any moment, they'd be right on their heels. Nancy chanced a glance over the railing. Hoping to see how many floors they had left. Her stomach dropped when she didn't see the bottom floor. All she could see were more stairs. Which she told Quentin as they continued to sprint. He took a look over as well and frowned. His hands toyed with the mop handle as he stated,"Great. No way to the first floor. We'll be worn out if we keep running like this. And who knows when those freaky mannequins are going to break in here."

"Maybe one of these doors leads somewhere new.",she suggested. A part of her almost said _'safe'_. But there was nothing safe about this situation. They were running from living mannequins. Who would do _who-knows-what_ to them once they caught up. All they needed was some place farther away. One she was sure that the mannequins couldn't follow. So they set to work on the doors. Trying to open several as they passed them. Each time they did, they were met with disappointment. Not able to open any as they hurried down. With each passing moment, they heard the knocking get louder. Right until they heard wood creak and break. Followed by the sounds of the mannequins thumping down the stairs behind them. Neither of them dared to look as they hurried. Practically jumping down several steps as they ran. Quentin's heart leaped into his throat as they reached another door. Almost certain this one wouldn't work either. As soon as he grabbed the handle, he took a deep breath. Then turned the knob.

It easily turned in his hand and he pulled it toward him. Relief almost washing over him as they rushed in. That all faded away when he saw where they were...it was the abandoned house they broke into. Strangely, it hadn't changed a little bit. It even seemed to smell the same. Quentin decided to not dwell on this as Nancy shut the door. They grabbed one of the dusty old couches from it and shoved it against the door. When it was firmly against the door, they listened. Hoping the mannequins would keep moving. That they somehow hadn't seen them run into the room. Both of them holding their breath as they watched. Waiting and listening in agonizing silence as the thumps grew nearer. Growing louder with every passing second.

Grabbing each other's hands as they listened to this noise. Which didn't pause once as it continued on down the stairs. Getting quieter before dropping back into silence. The pair stared at each other for a moment. Not sure what to say. Or what to really do. Nancy gently squeezed Quentin's hand as she sighed. A slight look of relief going over her features. Which made him let go of the breath he was holding. Squeezing her hand back before letting go. Turning away from the door, he said,"Of all the places we get dragged to. It's this stupid place."

"At least we're sorta safe here.",Nancy stated in a low voice. Her expression froze for a second and grew thoughtful. Then she knelt down and gently tapping the floor with her knuckles. Looking up at him as she grinned sheepishly. Once she straightened up, they started checking the place. Making sure that there wasn't anything to harm them. And to find a way out of the old house. But all they seemed to find was dusty old furniture. Most of it covered with white sheets. No signs of a way out. But no signs of any surprise monster either. Something that both infuriated and relieved them.

Soon they were finished with the upstairs. Nothing useful found, they headed towards the staircase. A little surprised they hadn't found anything. Not even the bones of the dead rat they found last time. Deciding not to dwell on it as they walked down. Being careful of where they stepped. As both weren't sure of how strong the wooden staircase was. Especially after all those years. Quentin kept a light grip on the railing as he walked. Letting Nancy grab his arm as they moved down. Once they did, they stuck together. Guiltily looking around the room they were in. Which looked like it had once been a living room. It had a couch, coffee table, and an armchair. Along with a smashed-out T.V. That looked even older than the furniture that surrounded it. He couldn't remember if they ever found that before. But it had been years since they were there. Ignoring this, they continued searching. They tried looking through a hallway closet. Only finding dusty clothes and old shoes. Along with a blue bowling ball. Nothing they could use on Freddy or use to get free. They moved onto the kitchen.

The kitchen was as dusty as the living room. It had a musty scent to it that he couldn't place. And it was strangely darker than most of the house. He could barely see as they stopped in the middle of the room. Waiting for their eyes to adjust to the lack of light. As they waited, Quentin asked,"You think we'll find anything in the pantry?"

"Maybe. I'd be surprised if we didn't.",Nancy answered. A part of her hoped that they found something. Anything useful. But a nagging thought kept pestering her. It kept telling her that they weren't going to find anything. That this was pointless and they were going to fail Kathryn. Just like she failed her Mother. Pushing away those thoughts, she glanced around. Noticing how destroyed the tables and chairs were. And how much junk was piling on the counter tops along with the stove. Surprised that this place wasn't in worse shape. Then reminding herself that of course it looked okay. They were dreaming after all. Freddy was probably making it look this way. Pushing these weird thoughts away, she hurried to the pantry. Quickly opening the door and raising an eyebrow. There was nothing in the pantry. Only dusty, fragile, cob-web coated wooden shelves. But no food. Which shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. But it just seemed odd. She motioned Quentin over as she said,"Everything else in this place is where it should be. Yet there's no food in here."

"That's weird. You'd think there'd be at least canned stuff.",he said. With houses like this there usually was. Lots of canned soups or things like that. A few times non-canned food too. It seemed really strange that there wasn't any. When Nancy shut the door, he stated,"It doesn't matter anyway. We're not here to eat dream food. We're trying to find a way out."

Nodding her head, she sighed as she tried to think of what to do. There were only two doors they hadn't tried yet. And it seemed strange the way out would be them. The front door and the back door. Both seemed like very obvious ways out. They were also the only choices they had.

So they started with the front door. Which opened to**-a brick wall**. The pair stared at each other for a moment. Neither sure of what to say. Quentin simply shut the door and they headed to the back door. Both of them a little uneasy at what they would find. As they got closer, they started hearing music. Like children singing. The song was hard to make out at first. Once they realized what the children were saying, their blood ran cold. Nancy stared up at Quentin as little-girl voices sang,"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._"

"_Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, __**never sleep again.**_",they sang. The little girls' voices sounding so cheerful. So pleasant. It made Quentin slightly nauseous to listen to it. He tried to ignore this as they moved closer to the door. But the little girl's singing just unsettled him. Making him grip the broom handle tighter as they walked. Somehow this had an opposite effect on Nancy. Her jaw tensed as they neared the door. And her expression grew angrier by the second. Not that he could blame her. The song the little girls were singing was fairly disturbing. Biting the inside of his cheek as they reached the door. Debating if it'd be wise to let Nancy out there. As he feared she'd attack the children. Shaking the thought from his mind, he grabbed the doorknob. Nancy wasn't going to hurt kids. He knew that. There'd be no reason why she'd hurt these little ones. Pulling the door open, he braced himself for what they were going to see. There were three little girls in white dresses playing jump rope. In what looked like their school's playground. One of the girls had little pigtails, the other had a braid, and the last one had a bun. They would have been adorable, if it weren't for how pale they were. How painfully wide their grins were. Or how startlingly white their eyes were.

Gripping Nancy's shoulder, he asked,"You think they're real little girls?"

"I really hope not.",she answered in a soft voice. Gripping her hammer tighter as they started walking past them. Doing their best to pretend the kids didn't exist. Which seemed to be a bit of a struggle for Nancy. But she did her best as they walked through the playground. When they were half-way through it, the singing stopped. An eerie silence crashed over them. Both of them stopped to look back at the girls. Who were completely still. Jump rope on the ground at their feet. Each little girl still grinning that painful smile. And despite their eyes being so blank, felt like they were staring at them. Then, a weird cracking noise came from the girls with pigtails. Her head tilted to the side then the other. Soon the other girls were doing the same. Neither knew what was going on. But started slowly backing up as they watched the girls. Each of their faces started contorting into something inhuman. Starting to elongate and resemble something more...rat-like. Along with their hands. They were forming into strange little claws.

Animalistic growls came from them as they dropped forward. Getting on their hands and knees as they continued to transform. Which was enough to make the pair turn and run. Sprinting hard as they heard the former little girls scurry behind them. Not once looking back as they ran. Heading towards another door in the far off distance.

Sadly, they didn't get very far. As one of the rat-girls launched herself at Quentin's back. Clawing and biting him as they fell to the ground. Knocking the mop handle out of his hands. Quentin struggled with her hard as he could. Trying to knock her off of him. But she was stuck on tight. Slashing his back and taking chunks out of his clothes. While he struggled, he tried to grab the mop handle back. His fingertips just barely brushing against it. Just as he got his hand around it, he was pulled back. The rat-girl screeching in his ear. Then suddenly, she was off of him. Pushing himself to his knees, he saw Nancy beating her skull in. Two of the other rat-girls lay twitching on the ground. Blood covering the ground and Nancy. He got to his feet as she finished off the fake little girl. Blood, hair and other grossness dripping off the hammer. Her face splattered with it as she stood over the corpse. Panting as she turned to him. Her eyes wide with fear as she asked,"_Are-are_ you **alright**, Quen?"

"I _**think**_ so...she just gave me some scratches is all.",he answered. The scratches were bleeding but not too badly. He felt lucky that her bites weren't too deep either. Which seemed to placate her a little bit. But she still checked his injuries over to be sure. When she was completely satisfied, they headed back towards the door. Quentin feeling a little worried about her. This was the most violent he'd ever seen Nancy. Not even the few times bullies picked on them was she like this. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as they neared the door. Opening it to a normal looking hallway. Which was just as clean as the hospital hallway was. But it was dimly lit by weak light bulbs. The floor was a polished wooden one. Unlike the previous floor, didn't creak as they walked. His whole body felt tense as they walked. Knowing full well that there was something here. Something that would attack them at any given moment.

Right when they were the most vulnerable. It was just a matter of when. And as they walked, he asked,"What do you think is gonna attack us next? Spiders?"

"Knowing our luck, probably.",she answered in a soft voice. A part of her hoped they wouldn't be attacked. Instead she just hoped they were getting closer to Kathryn. To save her from whatever Freddy had her in. Just picturing what she was being put through right now. Her stomach was twisting in knots as they walked. Remembering how Freddy treated Kathryn. How often she found her best friend with horrible injuries. Pretending they weren't as bad as they were. Or just acting like they didn't exist. Even when she outright asked about them. Nancy bit her lip as she tried to push the thoughts away. Try to ignore how guilty she felt. And how mad she was at herself for not knowing sooner. Putting those thoughts to the side the best she could, she said,"Really hoping we're getting somewhat closer to Kathryn. I'm sick of being led in circles."

"I know. But we'll find her, we just gotta keep going.",Quentin stated. He knew how she felt. Knew it very well. But getting upset and angry wouldn't help them in the long run. They needed to stay focused on the task at hand. That's what he kept telling himself as they walked. Being 'angry' was a normal reaction to this. All of what had happened to them. Pain, misery, and other things...it was normal. A clear head was also important. Being angry can happen later. Dealing with their grief and other feelings can happen later. Reminding himself that over and over again in his head. Keep moving forward, deal with problems later.

When he came back, she was still sitting in the chair. Still watching the screens like when he left her. A smirk came to his features as he walked over to her. Freddy gently toyed with her hair for a moment. Relishing how soft it felt between his fingertips. He leaned over to her as he said,"_Your little friends are coming, Kitty. They think they can save you from me._"

"_Once they come in, I'm killing Quentin first._",he said. Giggling when she gave a soft whimper. Enjoying the tears rolling down her cheek. Wiping them away with his non-gloved hand, he laughed again. It was going to be perfect. Making her pay for what happened to him. The pain he endured thanks to her and his bitch ex-wife. Who he planned to go after next. Drag her here and make her watch what he did. Torture Loretta like he was planning with Kathryn. Then kill her. So her and Kitty would be with him forever. Trapped, in pain, and never to move on. A grin grew on his face as he glanced at the screens. Watching as Quentin and Nancy were getting close to their location. He walked closer to the screens as he muttered,"_That's right. Walk straight to your doom, you little__** rats.**_"

"_Try to save your little damsel in distress._",he added. Turning to look at his captive. Kathryn squirmed in her bonds as she glared at him. Sneering as he stepped closer to her. Trying to keep her face away from his hands. Keeping still when the blades were near her face. He gently stroked her face with his thumbs. A gesture that would've been comforting. If anyone else had done it. Like her Mother. Or Quentin and Nancy. But when he did it, it made her feel sick.

Blissfully the moment was cut short by the door opening. She could barely make out who it was in the poor lighting. Her friends rushed in as Freddy let go of her face. Both shouting at him to leave her alone. The chair unexpectedly turning towards the door. Giving her a better view of them. Who were holding their weird make-shift weapons. They glanced at her then at each other. Quentin was the first to make a move. Charging at Freddy and ramming his shoulder into his gut. Knocking them both on the ground. Nancy came after him. Hurriedly untying Kathryn's wrists. Once her wrists were free, Kathryn said,"Go help, Quen. I can untie myself."

Without hesitation, Nancy did as her friend demanded. Hurrying to help Quentin as he struggled to pin Freddy. Trying to smash the hammer into Freddy's face. Missing and hitting the floor. When she tried again, he pushed Quentin off and slashed at her. Barely missing her stomach by inches. Quentin had landed on his back and got up again. This time swinging the mop handle at Freddy. Eyes going wide when the mop was slashed into pieces. Before he could do anything else, Freddy stabbed his glove into Quentin's gut. Shoving the blades in deep as he could. Grabbing the boy's shoulder tight as he stabbed him. Spitting up blood, Quentin dropped what was left of the mop handle. His hands gripped Freddy's glove as he tried to remove it. The older man pulled the blades out and dropped him to the floor. Turning to Nancy as he started laughing.

He only took a few steps before he was pulled down to the ground. Looking at his ankle, he saw Quentin gripping his legs. Keeping a firm grip despite how heavily injured he was. Freddy raised his glove to strike, but was stopped by a blow to his head. It left him feeling dazed for a few seconds. Turning to the person, his eyes widened as he saw it was Kathryn. Holding Nancy's hammer in her hands. Tears streaming down her face as she struck him again. Harder than before. She struck him over and over again. Hitting him until he stopped moving. Until his face was an almost unrecognizable mess.

Not letting go of the hammer, she hurried over to Quentin. Pressing her hands over the bleeding wound. Trying to slow it the best she could. Nancy coming over to them, ripping part of her shirt. Giving the material to Kathryn to help. Kathryn bit her lip to keep from crying. Looking at Quentin as she said,"It's gonna be okay, Quen. We're gonna wake up soon..._we're gonna wake up soon and you'll be in the hospital. __**You'll live.**_"

Quentin gave a weak smile at this. He kept his focus on her eyes. The light slowly fading out of his. His grip weakening on Freddy's ankles. In a soft voice, he muttered,"_I'm __**s-sorry**__, Kathryn..._"

Then he was gone...his grip on Freddy loosened entirely. And he faded in front of her eyes. Kathryn gripped the hammer tighter as she felt anger flow through her. A burning hatred overwhelm her senses as she glared at Freddy. Who's injuries were completely gone, aside from his burns. He stared down at her with smirk on his face. Smirking, he said,"_I told you that I'd make you pay, Kitty. His death is __**all your fault.**_"

With that, she launched herself at him. Grabbing him tight around his waist-and waking up to the sound of her Mother screaming. Freddy still in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing she felt was pure horror. She was holding onto her former abuser's shoulders. Who looked somewhat horrified and confused himself. His eyes wide with what she guessed was fear. It made her queasy to see him. To have him hovering over her face. In an instant, she shoved him off of her. A scream of anger and fear escaping her. Kathryn got to her feet quickly. Stepping away from her Papa as he laid on the floor. He wasn't moving. Or even making an attempt to move. This confused her as she watched him for a moment. Why wasn't he trying to flee or hurt them? How come he was just sitting there staring at his hands? This didn't make sense to her. Just what in the Hell was going on in his head?

Her thoughts were cut short by her Mother's shouts. And the sounds of her talking to someone. What she guessed was emergency services to help _Quen...Quen. Oh __**God**__, Quen._ He was laying next to her feet with gushing wounds. Eyes open, glassy, and unseeing. His skin was paler than it had been before. Which she didn't think was anywhere near possible. Kathryn quickly knelt down to check his pulse. A nagging thought in her head telling her that he wouldn't have one. That he wasn't alive and that she was wasting her time trying. Grabbing his wrist, she chewed her bottom lip. Pressing her fingers to the right spot before she muttered,"_Quen? Quentin? Can you hear me? Quentin?!_"

For a terrifying moment, she couldn't detect a pulse. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip again as she tried to feel for one. After what felt like ages, she found one. Faint, but there. Kathryn had to fight herself to not sigh in relief. This was far from a good thing. The injuries he had been severe and needed to be treated. Which she tried stopping by pressing her hands over the wound. From what she could tell, the pressure was somewhat helping. She wasn't entirely sure if it was. Looking around, she tried to find anything to help stop the bleeding. There wasn't anything aside from the blanket. Not a great thing to use, but again it was better than nothing. Using her foot, she dragged the cloth a little closer to herself. Removing one hand to bring the blanket over with the other. Continuing to add pressure as she said,"Don't worry, Quen. You're going to be okay. Mom called for help and they'll be here soon."

There was no way she could be certain of this. Hell, she wasn't even entirely sure that he could hear her. With how much blood he was losing, she was sure he was...no, she couldn't think like that. Quentin needed her to keep her wits about her. Not to fall apart on him. As she kept the pressure on his injuries, she spoke nonsense. Saying anything that was coming to mind. Anything that sounded encouraging. Her focus was so on Quentin that she almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her. When she did, she turned her head to the noise. Finding her Papa a few feet away from her. Glove raised high in the air with a smirk on his face. Kathryn felt frozen as she kept her hands on Quentin's wounds. Eyes widening in horror as he neared her.

When he was at least a foot away from her, Loretta launched herself at him. Ramming her shoulder deep into her ex-husband's gut as she did. Knocking the wind out of him in the process. Bringing the both of them down to the floor. Her Mother grabbed the bladed hand's wrist tightly in one hand. Punching her horrible ex in the face with her other. Enduring the blows he was giving her as the wrestled on the ground. Few times landing strong blows to his face and gut. Kathryn watched in amazement as her Mother kicked Freddy hard in the groin. Feeling strangely delighted as she watched her Mother ripped the glove off his hand. Slipping it on her own and slashing Freddy's face. Screaming all the things she had ever wanted to say to him in his face. A smile grew on her own as her Mother shouted at him,"**_I loved you! You were my entire world! I trusted you! We trusted you!_**"

"**_You fucking bastard! You horrible piece of shit!_**",she continued. Pushing the now horrified man into a corner of the room. He was cowering now, using his arms to shield his face. Almost as if he was afraid of his ex-wife. The urge to laugh was ugly and overwhelming as she watched this play out. It was strangely satisfying and terrifying all at the same time. She couldn't explain why as she put more pressure on Quen's wound. Not saying a word as her Mother continued to hurt Freddy. When the man was pushed into the corner fully, Loretta slashed at his arms and legs. Kicking him a few times as she screamed at him. No words just screaming.

And when she was done, Loretta backed away from Freddy. Who sat there, bleeding with his face buried in his arms. Legs pulled into his chest as he whimpered softly. Kathryn watched as Loretta took off the glove and tossed it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall with a weird clang. But she didn't really pay it much mind. As her focus was on Loretta's back. The way she was trying to catch her breath as she weakly kicked her ex-husband again. Saying something in a very low tone that Kathryn didn't catch. Taking a deep breath, she said,"We loved you and you betrayed us, betrayed our friends, and you acted like you were the victim. That it was somehow our baby's fault that you did what you did."

A whimper came from him and that only seemed to spur her anger. Loretta settled her hands on her hips as she hissed,"_You weren't then and you're certainly not now. You're just a pathetic fucking bully pretending to be an adult._"

"_**You. Aren't. The. Victim.**_",Loretta snapped. Using kicks to emphasize each word she hissed at him. She continued to kick him as she said,"_**And you never will be!**_"

When she was done, her Mother took a step back. Tilting her head as she watched her ex-husband curled up into a ball. For a brief moment, she considered laughing. The sight of her tormentor shivering in a ball on the floor was almost comedical. Would had been if wasn't for the fact he almost killed Quentin. The urge to laugh at him was strong and ugly as she watched him. Kathryn bit her lip hard as she could. It was a wonder that it hadn't started bleeding by now. While she watched the cowering man shake on the floor. That's all he did. Sit on the floor, trembling in fear of her Mother. Then she heard him say something. It was too low for her to entirely understand. Loretta glanced over her shoulder than back at him. Kicking him again, she asked,"The_** Hell**_ did you just say?"

"_It wasn't my fault...please, Loretta. It...the job and everything. I was more hurting myself than them!_",he pleaded putting his hands down. Revealing the fearful look on his face. That made her blood boil. How could what he had done been hurting HIM?! What he had done to her, Quen, and Nancy seemed to be more about them. Just how can he sit there and tell them this lie? Kathryn shouted,"**_You fucker! How was what you were doing not meant to hurt me or Quen?! How can you sit there and not take any blame for what you did?!_**"

Her Mother seemed to share this sentiment. And she kicked her ex-husband hard in the face. Hard enough to break his nose. Watching the blood run down his face as he screamed in pain, it made her grin. Kathryn couldn't help it. There was something exciting about seeing Freddy in pain like that. She couldn't help but chuckle as he put his hands over his nose. Trying to stop the blood. Loretta settled her hands on her hips. In an angry voice, she said,"Don't you dare try that on me. You horrible bastard. You can't just sit there and try to play the victim. Again."

Loretta opened her mouth to shout at him once again. Until she heard sirens and bangs on Kathryn's front door. Loretta hurried over to it and opened it. Letting in the paramedics and cops. The paramedics immediately rushing over to her daughter and her friend. Kathryn moved away from him to let the workers help him. They hurriedly put him on the stretcher. And they rushed him out the front door. Kathryn ran after them to go with Quentin to the hospital. Not wanting him to be alone during the ride. Leaving Loretta with Freddy and the cops. She sat down next to the stretcher as they workers tried to keep Quentin alive. Putting tubes in him and trying to help him breathe. Trying so hard to keep his pulse. And to stop the bleeding the best they could. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. And there was nothing she could do but watch. Watch her best friend die slowly in front of her. As the ambulance rushed towards the hospital, she paled when she heart the heart rate monitor suddenly go silent.

Her heart sinking as she watched the paramedics work on him. As she watched them, she realized that Quentin wasn't going to survive. And she was going to lose her childhood friend because of her Papa. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She pressed her hands over her face. Feeling tears run down her cheeks as she listened to the workers trying to save her friend. A part of her already gave up as she sat there. Crying. Trying to think of what to tell his parents. While her mind was going over the possible scenarios, the paramedics were talking to themselves. Saying something about time of death. One of them tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear him. Or the other paramedic as she sat there. Completely numb as she stared at the wall. Not even registering that they were finally at the hospital.

Back in Kathryn's home, Loretta stood in the living room. After telling the police all she knew, Freddy had handcuffs put on him. While he was being lead out of the house, he didn't fight. Didn't utter a single word or even struggle to get away. She watched as he went along silently. A feeling of satisfaction swelled in her chest. Pushing that feeling away, she got her phone out. Dialing her daughter's number to see how Quentin was. A part of her was worried that he wasn't going to make it. As she felt he had lost way too much blood. But the way Kathryn was putting pressure on his wound. It gave her some hope that he'd pull through this.

That he was going to be fine. After all, people have lived through worse. So whose to say that he couldn't survive? The nagging thought in the back of her mind said different. Reminding her that he definitely lost too much blood. And that Quentin's health was poor to begin with. There was no way in Hell he was going to last an hour. Let alone the night. Pushing those thoughts aside, she waited for Kathryn to pick up. Chewing her bottom lip as she listened to the phone ring. Over and over again. Just when she was about to hang up, her daughter picked up. In a low, monotone voice, she said,"_Hello, Mommy..._"

"Pumpkin? What happened? Is Quentin in surgery?",Loretta asked in a soft voice. Noticing that her daughter used the word_ 'mommy'_. Something she hadn't done since she was four years old. And her tone sounded almost lifeless. What could had scared her baby girl so much? A cold chill ran down her spine when her daughter answered,"_He...he didn't make it, Mommy...they __**couldn't save**__ him..._"

"_Quentin's __**dead...**_"


	12. Chapter 12

It was so hard to stomach that he died. Her childhood friend was gone. And that it was entirely her fault. If she had tried harder to stop Freddy, he'd be alive. But thanks to her denial of-of everything he was gone. Kathryn stared down at her bloodied hands as she sat in the waiting-room chair. There were no words for how horrified she was. How empty inside she felt. Just how broken inside she felt as well.

All she could do was picture Quentin's dying face. His pale skin and the horrible wound she'd put pressure on. Her mind repeating the words,_'Your fault. Your fault. He's dead and it's all your fault.'_

_'If you'd helped him sooner he'd be alive right now.'_,her mind taunted. Biting her lip, she pulled her knees to her chest. The taunting thoughts continuing,_'Your fault for being such a stupid bitch. Your friend died because you couldn't believe him.'_

It was true. If she had only believed him sooner. If she had tried to help him sooner. Tried to be more understanding and stop her _**Pa-FREDDY**_sooner. Instead, she just chose to be ignorant. Choose to not do anything except deny everything. Like she always did when things got bad. Deliberately stick her head in the sand and hope it would go away. Right when it mattered the most. Her stomach twisted in knots as tears ran down her face. Pressing her face into her knees as she started sobbing. This was all her fault. Quentin deserved better than this and she knew it. Deserved better way better than to be stabbed to death by her former Father. It was all just_ so...so..._she took a deep breath as she sat there. Quietly crying to herself over her childhood friend's death. Unable to stop the images of Quentin's face that flooded her mind. Or unhear the last thing he had told her.

A moment later, someone gently touched her shoulder. Jolting her out of her thoughts as they asked,"Kathryn? Is that you?"

Looking up at the person, she saw it was her other childhood friend's father. Donald Holbrook. He was taller than she remembered him being. Wearing his work uniform and hat. His hair had grayed slightly but was as thick as it had been when she was younger. A concerned look was on his face as he scanned hers. In a gentle voice, he stated,"Hello, Kathryn. I've just got to ask you a few questions on everything that happened."

"Do you think you can do that?",he questioned. Kathryn nodded her head slowly and took a deep shaky breath. Trying her best to steady herself. She answered,"Yeah, I think I can do that Mr. Holbrook."

"Okay. So what exactly happened tonight?",he asked. This wasn't going to be easy. What was she going to tell him? The truth? Would he even believe her? Who would believe that her Father came back from the grave to haunt her and her friends? To exact his revenge for his death. And that he had been the one that killed Donald's wife? Not Nancy. Kathryn chewed her bottom lip for a moment. Debating on what to say. Her eyes rested on Donald's for a moment before looking at the floor. An action that made him sigh as he sat down next to her. A gentle hand on her shoulder as he said,"It's alright. Take your time, Kathy. You've been through a lot tonight."

"_...I'm sorry. I'm just scared that you won't believe me._",she muttered. Which was half of the truth. She feared that he'd think she was crazy or making things up. But she couldn't think of anything else to say to him. Donald gave her a slightly confused look. Tilting his head, he said,"I just want to know your side of the story. Don't worry about it making sense for now."

"_My Father came back from the dead and he __**killed**__ Quentin!_",she blurted out. Regret filling her almost instantly as she stared at Donald's face. His expression grew cold as he stared down at her. A deep frown replacing the concerned look on his face. Standing up, he turned to her completely. Then he said,"Kathryn. I do not appreciate being lied to. Especially, with this nonsense."

"But that's who they have in custody right now. It's my Dad, Mr. Holbrook.",she insisted. Hating how whiny her voice sounded to her own ears. How desperate. Kathryn felt her stomach twist as he shook his head. Pressing his hand to his face as he did so. Looking as skeptical as she had when Quentin told her that her Dad was back. She pleaded,"Please, Mr. Holbrook. You have to believe me. My Dad came back and he tried to kill me, Nancy, and my Mom."

"_I __**saw**__ him kill Quentin. I really did!"_,she added. Not caring how loud her voice was getting. Or how people were stopping to watch them. All that mattered was getting him to believe her. She didn't care if everyone else thought she was nuts. Nor did she pay them any mind as she continued,"Please. You know that I'm right. You know that he's back because your precinct has him!"

The look he gave her froze her in place. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she glared up at him. He knew that she wasn't wrong. And that she was telling the truth. So was Nancy. That Freddy came back from the dead to try and kill them. Kathryn glared at him as she said,"It's true. You know it. You know, he came back to kill us for what happened to him."

"_You know, because __**you**__ had a hand in it._",she hissed. Donald's expression changed to disbelief as he glanced around. Noting that people were watching. That they had definitely heard what Kathryn had just said to him. He grabbed her by the arm and lead her down a less populated hall. When they were in the cafeteria, he said,"I had nothing to do with your Father's death. He died in prison."

"Nice try. Mom told me the truth, Mr. Holbrook.",Kathryn snapped. She wasn't in the mood to be polite about this. Donald knew more than he was willing to say. And he knew that Freddy was the one who killed Quentin. They had him in police custody for fuck's sake. How could he stand there saying it wasn't true? Her eyes narrowed at him as he said,"...I can't just write down that he came out of your dreams to kill you. It just isn't plausible, Kathy."

"No one would believe it and you know it.",he added. It didn't matter if they didn't. That was the truth. Freddy was back from the dead and out to kill them. What did he want from her? Glaring at him, she turned to walk back to the waiting-room. In a calmer tone, Kathryn said,"Make something up then. You're good at covering up the truth, Mr. Holbrook."

She didn't dare look back as she made her way back to the waiting-room. Kathryn didn't want to see the look on Donald's face. Or acknowledge him in any way. All she wanted was justice for her dead friend. To prove that Nancy was innocent of killing her Mother. And she wanted to have Freddy in an actual prison where he belonged. That way he couldn't come after her or her Mother ever again. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she entered the room. Seeing her Mother waiting for her. Loretta hurried over to her daughter. Pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek. That's when she lost what little calm she had and broke down crying once again.

Both of them holding each other as they cried in the middle of the waiting-room. Grieving the loss off their friend. Grateful to be alive at all. And knowing full well that Freddy was going to be brought to justice. As they sat, they didn't notice Donald watching them. Didn't notice nor did they honestly care. Right then, all that mattered was that it was finally over. Loretta gently petted her daughter's hair as they hugged. Neither of them said anything during this moment. When they finally stopped crying, Loretta pulled away from the hug. A saddened look on her face as she looked into her daughter's eyes. In a soft voice, she said,"It's finally over, pumpkin. He's going to finally be put in prison where he belongs. And we'll never have to see him again."

"I know, Mom.",she agreed. It wasn't a victory in any sense of the word. They lost a good friend to her ex-husband. Most of their lives as well. Now he was going to be in prison for possibly the rest of his life. And he'll never see the light of day ever again. Now they would have a proper chance to heal from this. Soon as he was sentenced that is. Kathryn stared into her Mother's eyes as she said,"I just...I wish Quentin could have survived too."

Her Mother nodded her head at this. She wished he had survived this too. At least Freddy was going to get what he deserved. Time in prison for however long he would live. Burned as he was. It was the only thing that gave her comfort. knowing that her ex-husband was going to be behind bars. And she hoped it would somewhat comfort her daughter as well. When she pulled Kathryn into a hug, she said,"I know, Kathryn. I really wanted Quen to survive this too."

Gently rubbing her back, Loretta rested her cheek on her daughter's head. It was terrible. And it was going to be hard to tell Quentin's parents what had happened. Or even think of what she was going to tell them. Hell, Loretta didn't know what their numbers even were. She felt somewhat guilty as she realized they had no way of contacting his parents. Then she noticed Donald standing near them. A grim look on his face as he nodded his head to her. She gave a nod back before she said,"Hello, Don. I'd like to say it's nice to see you again. But considering the circumstances..."

"I know, Etta. It's not how I wanted to see you again either.",he agreed. His tone of voice sounding just as tired as she felt. Expression just as grim as hers too. Petting her daughter's back, she asked,"Have you gotten a hold of his parents yet, Don?"

"No. I've called them a little while ago but it went to voice mail.",he answered. Shifting his weight, he continued,"I told them to call me once they got the message. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell them this, Etta."

"I know, Don.",Loretta sympathized. It was a hard thing to tell a parent. That their only child was dead. Her heart ached for both of his parents. Letting go of her daughter, she turned to Donald. In a calm voice, she offered,"I could go to their place with you if you need, Don. That way you don't have to do it alone."

"It's alright I can handle it on my own, Etta. You don't have to do that.",he said. Though she wasn't entirely sure she believed him when he said that. The look in his eye was somewhat hesitant. But she kept her mouth shut as he continued,"It was good seeing you again. I just wish it had been for better reasons."

"Me too, Don. Me too.",she agreed. Donald looked at Kathryn for a moment. Then in a gentle voice, he said,"I'm sorry, Kathy. I really am."

Before she could say anything in reply, he turned and left. Presumably to go speak to Quentin's parents. Kathryn didn't know what to say. Or what to do. Aside from turn to her Mother. Then glance down at her still bloodied hands. A feeling of disgust washed over her as she said,"Oh God, I'm so sorry Mom!"

For a moment, her Mother looked confused. Then she noticed the blood on her shirt and shrugged. Patting her daughter's shoulder, she said,"It's alright, Pumpkin. I know how to get blood out of clothes."

"_But-_""_**It's okay...**_let's just get your hands washed and we can go home.",Loretta said. Taking her daughter's hand as they headed into the washroom. Both of them saying nothing as they washed up. Then they left for Loretta's house.

Sometime later, Freddy got his trial. He was found guilty of Quentin and Marge's murders. And was sentenced up to thirty years in prison. Nancy was let go a few days later. She visited both women, thankful for their help. All three of them feeling actually safe and free in years. Finally, they were going to live how they wanted to. Not be trapped by the ghost of pain past.

And after Nancy's visit. Kathryn dreamed she was sitting on a big towel on a beautiful beach. One that she hadn't visited since she was a little girl. Nancy, or rather a child version of her, played in the water. Along with a child version of herself and Quentin. For a while, she happily watched them play. A feeling of melancholy washing over as she watched them. Then she watched them run off to join a younger version of her Mother. Continuing to watch them until they were all out of sight. After a while, she noticed someone was sitting next to her. And a gasp escaped her as she stared at the person. She realized who it was_...it was __**Quentin.**_ He wasn't wearing his hat. Nor was he wearing the clothes he had been when he died. Instead he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with jean shorts. Quentin was also barefoot. As he sat on the towel, he watched the waves. A content look on his face as he said,"It's really peaceful here isn't it? I forgot how much I really loved this place."

"I figured it'd be the best place to say goodbye in.",he stated. Turning to her with a sad smile on his face. Kathryn felt tears well up in her eyes. Her vision going blurry as she muttered apologies to him. Telling him how sorry she was. Shaking his head, he wiped away her tears. Then pulled her into a hug as he said,"It was never your fault, Kathryn. It was hard to believe and I know it...I don't blame you for my death."

"You're not at fault here. So please don't keep blaming yourself.",he told her. She hiccuped a few times as she tried to say something. Unable to form words at first. When she finally regained her ability to speak, she said,"I_ c-can't_ help it. If I'd done more, you'd be alive with..with your parents. You'd be able to live your life."

"_If, if, if..._don't torture yourself with that.",he said. Pulling out of the hug slightly, he looked into her eyes. Quentin continued,"If I hadn't tackled Freddy, he couldn't have stabbed me. If I had gone for his head, he would've been stopped sooner."

"But I didn't. And we can't change that, Kathryn.",he continued. Letting go of her, he stood up. Then he glanced down at her as he said,"Instead of lingering on the past, you focus on your future."

"You and Nancy.",he stated. Giving her a slight smile, he added,"Take care of each other. I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too, Quen.",Kathryn said. A feeling of ease came over her. She didn't feel entirely better. But she did feel that she was going to be alright now. That things were going to be better. Despite all the pain she'd gone through, she was going to get better. And she was going to move on with her life.


End file.
